Technokracja Cerberyjska
Technokracja Cerberyjska vel Systemy Cerberusa Hymn Technokracji w M41 : link Historia powstania Strefa kosmosu znajdująca sie poza Astronomiconem jest schronieniem dla wielu zaawansowanych ale zagubionych pośród pustki ludzkich cywilizacji.Jedną z najstarszych takich cywilizacji jest Technokracja Cerberyjska w 41 tysiącleciu nazywana zwykle Systemami Cerberusa lub je**nymi heretykami(tak :D Eklezja).Samo powstanie tego państwa jest ciekawe choć to że przetrwały względnie kompletne zapisy na ten temat to cud tutejszej technologii i zapobiegliwości.Otóż w połowie Złotego Okresu Technologii jakiś niezwykle potężny i możny magnat sfinansował akcję kolonizacyjną dalekich stref kosmosu.Ochotnicy znaleźli się szybko i pochodzili zarówno z Terry jak i Marsa.Ich olbrzymie statki napędzane niezwykle wydajnymi silnikami i wyposażone w technologię Warp-ową budziły respekt podobnie jak powierzony kolonistom arsenał wojskowych technologii(nigdy nie trafiły one do STC-miały być wunderwaffe a nie powszechnie dostępnymi urządzeniami).Tak wyekwipowani przyszli cerberyjczycy ruszyli w stronę skraju dzisiejszego Segmentum Tempestus.Po bardzo długim czasie(anomalie Osnowy,kilka awarii oraz parę starć z wrogimi xeno) dotarli do kilkunastu systemów gwiezdnych z urokliwymi planetami w ekosferze.Jako bardzo pomysłowi i zapobiegliwi ludzie natychmiast rozpoczęli industrializacje tych planet jednocześnie dbając o zachowanie w możliwie nienaruszonym stanie środowiska. Jednak czasy Złotej Ery zaczynały chylić się ku końcowi.Osnowa targana była potężnymi zaburzeniami,Ludzie z Żelaza po raz pierwszy zaczęli kwestionować słuszność istnienia swoich twórców a ataki xeno na odizolowane kolonie masowo je niszczyły. Systemy Cerberusa natychmiast podjęły kroki mające na celu ochronę swojej ojczyzny.Ludzie z Żelaza zostali zniszczeni (mimo że nie przejawiali buntowniczych zamiarów),powstała technologia komunikacyjna korzystająca ze splątania kwantowego umożliwiająca stały kontakt planet bez konieczności używania psioniki oraz ruszyła kampania modyfikacji genetycznej całego społeczeństwa. Psionicy zostali przesiedleni na 2 wybrane globy otoczone potężnymi osłonami(zarówno chroniącymi przed atakiem jak i przed wpływem Osnowy).Wszystkim pozostałym wszczepiono zmodyfikowany gen Pariasa-75% społeczeństwa jest nosicielami recesywnej wersji tj nie jest "dziurą" w odczuciu astropaty ale ma wysoką odporność na Osnowę jednak 25% to nosiciele dominującej wersji-nie dość że psionika na nich nie działa to jeszcze(po drobnych modyfikacjach) umieją używać swojej anty-psioniki do walki. Kontakt z Imperium W Erze Walk Systemy rozwijały swoją technologię bez przeszkód aż do katastrofalnego momentu ataku nieznanej rasy obcych(dziś znanej jako Tyranidy choć cześć badaczy twierdzi ze byli to protoplaści Tyranidów znani jako Arachnoidy).Do wszystkich 12 zajmowanych systemów dotarły bio-statki tych potwornych xeno. Flota Cerberyjska wraz z Armią i Korpusem Tech-marines natychmiast ruszyła do walki jednak przewaga liczebna wroga byłą przerażająca.Co prawda zaawansowane uzbrojenie floty niszczyło dosyć skutecznie biostatki to jednak nie udało się strącić wszystkich.Robactwo opadło na planety zmuszając obrońców do rozpaczliwej walki.Jednak zaawansowana technologia,poświęcenie tysięcy istnień i wiedza o tym iż nie ma gdzie uciekać pozwoliła Systemom przetrwać(co prawda na Cerberusie IV i Cerberusie VIII doszło do każenia miejscowej biosfery).Po tym ataku nastąpiła era odbudowy poważnie zniszczonej infrastruktury oraz pościg za potwornym robactwem i zniszczenia całej bezimiennej floty-roju.Nawigatorzy zauważyli również że Osnowa się uspokoiła a anomalie do tej pory oddzielające Technokrację od reszty Galaktyki zanikają.Wiele lat po tym wydarzeniu,gdy pamięć o inwazji Pożeraczy(tutejsza nazwa Tyrków) zbladła do tych odległych planet dotarła zagubiona flota jakiegoś mocarstwa.Ówcześni rządzący nawiązali kontakt i ku ich zdumieniu zobaczyli że mają do czynienia z ludźmi w pancerzach wspomaganych do tego arogancko każących się im poddać władzy jakiegoś bezimiennego Imperatora.Historia milczy na temat odpowiedzi Systemów ale najprawdopodobniej była ona bardzo obraźliwa.Znieważone Żelazne Dłonie postanowiły ukarać butnych cerberyjczyków. Rozpoczęła się niesławna Wojna Objawienia. Wojna Objawienia Żelazne Dłonie pewne swojej potęgi ruszyły do walki.Z nieba zaczęły spadać kapsuły desantowe oraz kanonierki wypełnione legionistami. Jednak jakie było zdziwienie Ferrusa Manusa gdy wysłane kapsuły zaczęły być masowo niszczone a kanonierki ulegały w starciu z tutejszymi ich odpowiednikami i myśliwcami.Natychmiast nakazał odwrót oraz ewakuację marines z ocalałych kapsuł.Nie przewidział że sprawdzone taktyka Imperium tak boleśnie zawiedzie.jednak postanowił uderzyć ponownie,wszystkimi siłami jednocześnie bombardując wrogie pozycje z orbity.Początkowo wydawało mu się że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem-na planetę dotarła większość sił jednak okazało się że wpadli w pułapkę.Zaraz po tym jak Legion znalazł się na powierzchni cerberyjczycy włączyli potężne tarcze planetarne a ich floty wychynęły z osnowy atakując flotę Żelaznych Dłoni.W jednej chwili Legion został pozbawiony wsparcia z orbity oraz posiłków.Flota Żelaznych Dłoni została przepędzona na skraj Technokracji-na jej szczęście w zasięg Astronimiconu gdzie nadali S.O.S. Legioniści uwiezieni na wrogiej planecie poznawali własnie potęgę armii Technokracji.Elitarne oddziały zmodyfikowanych genetycznie i cybernetycznie Tech-marines(tutejszy odpowiednik SM) ramię w ramie z "kasrkińsko" zmodyfikowaną Armią (wyposażoną w karapaks.lekkie egzoszkielety i potężna broń laserowa) masakrowały bolterami i strumieniami wysokoenergetycznych promieni Legion.Mimo to Żelazne Dłonie nie tak łatwo wykończyć więc wojna zaczynała być coraz bardziej apokaliptyczna.Trwałą przez 2 lat aż do przybycie samego Imperatora i znacznie przetrzebiła zarówno Legion Żelaznych Dłoni jak i siły cerberyjskie. Przybycie Imperatora Wezwany na pomoc Imperator po 2-óch latach przybył do Systemów na czele potężnej Floty oraz z siłami 3 Legionów-Imperialnych Pieści,Ultramarines i Salamander.Oprócz tego zabrał sporo oddziałów Solar Auxilia.Zaraz po przybyciu zaproponował negocjacje oraz zawieszenie broni.Wyczerpani wojną cerberyjczycy z radością przyjęli te warunki i doszło do rozmów na Cerberusie I.Ku zdziwieniu Ferrusa Imperator przywitał rządzącego wówczas Technokracją króla Svaroga Vladica jak syna.Ku zaskoczeniu cerberyjczyków opisał on dokładnie ich historię oraz stwierdził "nie tylko ci Astartes to moje dziedzictwo" i "udało mi się w odmętach kosmosu przechować iskrę Złotej Ery".Zaproponował Systemom dołączenie do jego państwa na zasadach bardziej podobnych do sojuszu niż poddaństwa. Svarog przystał na te warunki i Systemy dołączyły swoje wojska do wojsk 3-ech Patriarchów.Około 50% korpusu ekspedycyjnego zostało włączone do sił niedawnych wrogów,Żelaznych Dłoni(podczas wojny obie strony zaczęły bardzo się szanować i podziwiać co ciekawe), pozostali dołączyli do sił Księżycowych Wilków i Salamander. Wielka Krucjata Podczas walk z wrogami ludzkości i rozszerzenie Imperium Systemy niejednokrotnie udowadniały że ich atak w zajadłości i sile równy jest legionowemu.Zaskarbili sobie szacunek większości legionów (oprócz Władców Nocy-Cerberyjczycy otwarcie potępiali brutalne rozprawy z cywilami i Niosących Słowo-za wypaczanie Imperialnej Prawdy) jednak prawdziwa przyjaźń łączyła je z 3:Salamandrami(razem tworzyli nowe rozwiązania technologiczne i do dziś Kult Prometheański jest wyznawany przez cześć społeczeństwa),Żelaznymi Dłońmi(obie strony udowodniły sobie że są równe,oraz podobnie jak Salamandry Żelazne Dłonie uwielbiały technologię) i Księżycowymi Wilkami(za geniusz taktyczny i niezwykłą łatwość w kooperacji Legionu i sił cerberyjskich).U boku tych legionów walczyli w tysiącach bitew jednak Herezja Horusa zmieniła całe Imperium.Podczas tego okresu wielokrotnie walczyli z zaawansowanymi ludzkimi państwami.Do dziś cześć osób w Imperium Rayasmadi uważa ich za swoich śmiertelnych wrogów gdyż podczas właśnie WK to cerberyjskie siły rozbiły w pył wojska Imperium Rayasmadi. Herezja Horusa Jak wspomniałem wcześniej siły cerberyjczyków walczyły u boku 3 Legionów,w tym u boku Księżycowych Wików przemianowanych na Synów Horusa.Mimo tego iż z Synami Horusa łączyła ich wielka przyjaźń to Horus wiedział że ani Armia Cerberyjska ani Tech-marines nie zdradzą Imperatora-a do tego fakt że znają oni jego taktyki prawie na pamieć mogliby się stać śmiertelnym zagrożeniem dla jego planu.Dlatego podczas zdrady zniszczony został korpus przydzielony do Synów Horusa-oczywiście wykorzystano podstęp polegający na wystrzelaniu śpiących cerberyjczyków .Te przydzielone do Żelaznych Dłoni i Salamander zostały poważnie przetrzebione podczas masakry na lądowisku-jednak ich zemsta na Synach Horusa była równie krwawa co ich ofiara.Nadal wierne Imperatorowi Systemy poważnie nadszarpnęły swoje zdolności rekrutacyjne i ruszyły na Terrę razem ze zebraną Armią i Tech-szturmowcami.Wojska te broniły Terry podczas ataku zdrajców jak i uczestniczyły w walkach na Marsie broniąc skarbca STC. Po obronie Terry mszcząc się za utratę ukochanego Imperatora ruszyły za zdrajcami i ścigały je aż do Oka Grozy gdzie poważnie osłabione siły Floty i Armii wdały się w tygodniową bitwę z flota Chaosu.Następnie wróciły one do swojej ojczyzny czekając na rozwój wypadków oraz na odbudowanie potencjału mobilizacyjnego sił zbrojnych jak i wydolności przemysłu. Czasy po herezji Po Herezji wizja Imperium została wykrzywiona przez Wysokich Lordów Terry.Mimo tego iż Eklezja,Mechanicus i część magnatów postanowiła zawłaszczyć sobie te zaawansowane społeczeństwo i wepchnąć jej dumnych mieszkańców w karby nowego imperialnego społeczeństwa ci stwierdzili że jak floty powyższych organizacji znajdą się w okolicach Technokracji zostaną bezlitośnie zniszczone.Oczywiście ostrzeżenie zostało zignorowane,jednak to co ci dumni ludzie zrobili z wysłannikami Eklezji i Mechanicusu (przy cichym poparciu Inkwizycji ) już żadna z tych organizacji postanowiła się nie mieszać do wewnętrznych spraw. Oczywiście siły Technokracji wciąż walczą po stronie Imperium w niekończącej się wojnie a nawet weszli w sojusz z niepokornym Zakonem Niosących Karę, o rozlicznych sojuszach z im podobnymi nie wspominając.Jednak ich metody odbiegają na tyle od oficjalnej doktryny militarnej że w większości wypadków oni lub im podobni tworzą swoje własne siły ekspedycyjne by nie powodować niepotrzebnych tarć."Tarci" o których wspomniałem są wyjątkowo widoczne gdy Cerberyjczycy walczą u boku silnie zindoktrynowanych regimentów lub gdy sztab Imperium wywodzi się od ludzi mocno powiązanych z Eklezja.Mimo walk za Imperatora Technokracja wcale nie jest specjalnie dumna z faktu obecnego stanu Imperium i widoczne jest jej powolne odpływanie w kierunku państw o modernistycznych poglądach,a każdy trzeźwo myślący imperialny dowódca wie że jeśli Technokracja będzie jego przeciwnikiem to nawet jego najmniejszy błąd może spowodować sromotną klęskę. Światy Technokracji Na to państw składa się 12 zamieszkałych systemów.Ludzie osiedlili w każdym z nich osiedlili się na przynajmniej kilku globach a do tego zwykle w takim układzie istnieje stacja kosmiczna zdolna pomieścić i utrzymać populację godną sporego kontynentu. 1.System Uxhaal- jest to świat na granicy zasięgu Astronomiconu przez co tylko dobry nawigator jest tam w stanie dolecieć bez problemu.Światy tego systemu to oceaniczne Cerberus I i Isztar na których stały lad to mniej niż 5%.Kolejną cechą wyróżniająca ten system jest fakt wysokiej liczby psioników w populacji.Spowodowało to iż Cerberus I oraz leżąca nieco dalej Isztar stały się planetami wyspecjalizowanymi w szkoleniu psioników. 2.System Galdius-układ gwiezdny położony kilka lat świetlnych od Uxhaal w którym znajdują się 3 zamieszkałe planety: Cerberus II,Brytan,Scylla oraz liczne bazy księżycowe i potężna stacja kosmiczna Wotan.Układ ten charakteryzuje się wysokim zmilitaryzowaniem oraz potężną produkcją przemysłową.Dodatkowo wyjątkowo liczni są tu ludzie z dominującą wersją geny Pariasa co powoduje że na Cerberusie II istnieje największy kompleks szkoleniowy Armii I Korpusu Tech-marines. 3.System Sigurd-mały układ planetarny wokół czerwonego karła.Wodę w stanie ciekłym spotkać można tylko na Aurelii,pozostałe planety to mroźne marso-podobne światy.Jednak układ Sigurd to miejsce w którym istnieje kilkanaście pasów asteroidów a same planety są zasobne w surowce.Jest to główny dostawca surowców maści wszelkiej do Technokracji. 4.System Ariel -urzekający pięknem układ nazywany tutejszym Ultramarem. Zamieszkane są 3 zielone światy o wysokorozwiniętym przemyśle i rolnictwie. 5.System Phobos-układ który na początku Ery Walk stał się teatrem krótkiej ale brutalnej wojny między Cerberyjczykami a Ludźmi z Żelaza.To właśnie na tych planetach atak ludzi zmiótł z powierzchni ziemi wciąż lojalnych LzŻ. Dziś układ ten produkuje potężne ilości elektroniki i innych zaawansowanych urządzeń(często korzystając z inżynierii wstecznej resztek LzŻ. 6.System Truncatis- tutejsze światy to odpowiedniki Catachanu. Zwleczone przez ludzi drzewa i lokalne pseudo-rosliny razem z wymieszaną fauną stworzyły zielony ale zabójczy świat.Dodatkowo orbitujące w tamtym układzie Cerberus IV i VIII.Zostały skażone tyranidzkimi wpływami przez co opuszczanie super-miast na tych planetach to misja prawie samobójcza. 7.System Rebellium - układ słynący z 2-óch rzeczy.Po pierwsze to prawdziwa stolica handlu prawie wszystkim(xeno-technologia,niewolnicy,rzadkie zwierzęta,broń a nawet statki kosmiczne).Po drugie to siedlisko wszelkiej maści piratów dlatego system uchodzi za mało bezpieczny a Flota Cerberyjska nawet nie próbuje opanowywać sytuacji wiedząc iż zadzieranie z piratami może jej znacznie uprzykrzyć życie. 8.System Hades-jest to kolejny zindustrializowany układ. Planety go tworzące były martwe jednak przemysł połączony z terraformacja zmienił je w odpowiedniki Marsa z dawnych lat(tj.jako tak wilgotny i zielonkawy).Same fabryki na planetach i przestrzeni są wyspecjalizowane w produkcji okrętów kosmicznych i pojazdów latających. 9.System Dedal-ten system to przystań najtęższych naukowców oraz chyba jedyne miejsce w Imperium gdzie naukowcy mogą badać nieskrępowani prawie niczym(nie wolno tylko brać się za Chaos) prowadzić badania.Razem z ludźmi na tej planecie przebywa sporo eldarskich wyrzutków tworzących tutaj swoje społeczeństwo oraz kilka społeczności Jokaero.Posiada tu również bazę Ordo Malleus oraz Ordo Xenos.To również układ stołeczny ze stolicą na Cerberusie VI. 10.System Vitraam-ten,położony nieco na uboczu Technokracji system zamieszkują wyłącznie Squaty i Ratlingi. Squaty trafiły tam gdy Cerberyjczycy we wczesnych latach walki razem z Imperatorem zauważyli trudną ich sytuację.Ówczesny lider sporej grupy tych pod-ludzi Gungang Żelaznoręki dał się przekonać iż mogą na tym globie zacząć od nowa. Ratlingi zostały zaproszone w ramach wdzięczności za ocalenie generała cerberyjskiego(Ork który go zaatakował został z 1,5 km odstrzelony przez ratlińskiego strzelca Ugo) 11.System Unha-thar-ten maluteńki układ to swoisty obóz jeniecki dla pokonanych xeno i więzienie.Cerberyjczycy jako ludzie bardzo praktyczni stwierdzili ze szkoda marnotrawić życia tych xeno którzy mogą pracować i dają się kontrolować(Orków tam nie ma podobnie jak Nekronów i Tyranidów) dlatego planeta ta zamieszkana jest prze Tau,Krootów,Vespidów i innych ras powiązanych z Dominium Tau.Pilnowani przez systemy uzbrojenia i liczne oddziały strażników obcy razem z ludzkimi więźniami pracują w tutejszych fabrykach i kopalniach.Ci skłonni do współpracy są odsyłani na przytulną stacje kosmiczną(dlatego Systemy mają sporo xeno technologii) ci mniej potulni zasuwają na dole. 12.System Scutum-jest to kolejny wysoko zmilitaryzowany świat.Ze względu na bliskość systemów zamieszkałych przez Orków mieszkańcy mentalnością przypominają Cadian.To tutaj jest najwięcej regimentów piechoty zmechanizowanej wyspecjalizowanej w walkach z xeno kategorii F(duża liczba prymitywnych istot-tyranidy i orkowie) Populacja tego państwa jest olbrzymia ale dzięki zaawansowaniu nie brakuje tu żywności i mało jest chorób.Silna i lojalna armia i policja chroni mieszkańców(którzy nawiasem maja broń i też potrafią się chronić).Przemysł mimo tego iż jest zaawansowany i produkcja tu trwa na pełen zegar nie zmienia planet w toksyczne pustkowia.Nauka jest wolna i rozwija się zarówno dzięki pracy ludzkiego umysłu jak i umysłów xeno nakłonionych do współpracy.Dodatkowo Technokracja ściśle współpracuje z Zakonem Niosących Karę(na Cerberusie VI stale przebywa kontyngent tych wojowników Imperatora).Jednak to państwo podobnie jak reszta Imperium toczy wojnę z wrogami ludzkości choć umie też zawierać sojusze z xeno (chodzi głownie o Eldarów i Enklawy Farsighta). Armia Technokracji hymn Armii : od Herezji Horusa Armia tego państwa nie jest duża patrząc na populacje jak i ilość zajmowanych systemów planetarnych( wykorzystanych do maximum).Sam Korpus tech-marines to około 45 tysięcy żołnierzy równych Space Marines + 5 tysiecy żołnierzy Gwardii Pałacowej prawie równych w walce samym Custodes-podzielonych na liczące po 2 tysiące żołnierzy Korpusy.Armia jest podzielona na dywizjony po 20 tysięcy żołnierzy każdy z przypisanymi do nich statkami Thor.Armia(ta ludzka z domieszką Squatów i Ratlingów to około 520 mln ludzi pod bronią) Wyposażeniem zarówno Korpusy jak i Armia przewyższa Imperium o kilka klas-każdy żołnierz ma wspomagający egzoszkielet oraz broń ręczną o mocy hellguna lub skuteczny karabinek pulsowy(no i porządny pancerz).Do tego siły te są wspierane potężną ilością zaawansowanych maszyn a nawet posiadają oni własne Tytany(nieco silniejsze od Warhoundów).W odróżnieniu od Imperium Technokracja korzysta z masy dronów i robotów sterowanych zaawansowanych WI(coś w stylu Ducha Maszyny ale bardziej zaawansowane) przez co w walce stosuje ona taktykę bliższą Tau niż Imperium.Wykorzystywanie jednocześnie kilku ras zapewnia niezwykłą skuteczność,gdyż stanowi wypadkową sposobów walki aż 6 ras(traktując pod-ludzi osobno). Podstawowe jednostki Ludzi Gwardia Pałacowa-'''Jednostki te nie są typowymi jednostkami frontowymi.Są to najlepsi z najlepszych wybrani z szeregów Tech-marines(wybrańcy dostępują serii ulepszeń zmieniających szczęśliwców w swoistych Custodes).Ich pancerze wspomagane są wirtuozerskie a do tego bogato zdobione.Używają wyposażenia typowego dla Tech-szturmowców z tym że zwykle jest bogato zdobione.Liczba tego typu żołnierzy wynosi obecnie 5 tysięcy i spotkać ich można tylko wokół pałacu królewskiego.Co ciekawe pancerze bardzo podobne to tych stosują władcy planet na czele z królem Velesem Ironwraithem. W przeciwieństwie do gwardzistów(którzy wyglądają tak jak powyżej) ich pancerze mają złota barwę ze srebrnymi obwódkami i ornamentami- są od tej reguły tylko 3 odstępstwa :Biało-niebieski pancerz Rachel,Czarny pancerz ze srebrnymi ornamentami Jonathana i typowo squacki pancerz Vatrana. '''Tech-marines-'''Są to elitarni wojownicy poddawani w młodości skomplikowanym procesom zarówno obejmujących manipulacje genetyczne i wszczepienie sztucznie wyhodowanych organów podobnych do progenoidów SM jak i wprowadzenie nanobotów które budują zaawansowaną cybernetyke w ciele żołnierza.Dodatkowo oprócz ludzi zmianom poddawani są Squaci a planowane są próby z Tau.Mimo identycznej nazwy ze Tech-marines u Astartes to inny rodzaj super-żołnierza.Na powstawanie tych żołnierzy składa się: '''Etap I W pierwszej kolejności rekrutom poddawane są wirusy mutujące ich narządy wewnętrzne(wirusy te zastępują wszczepy takie jak-Occulobe,Nerkę oolitowa,Preomnor,Wielopłuco i Ucho Lymana. Zmienione pod ich wpływem narządy rekrutów stają się super wydajne i wzbogacone od dodatkowe funkcje.Rekrut przechodzi wówczas intensywne,brutalne ale elitarne szkolenie. Etap II* Następnie rekruci u których przyjęła się kuracja retrowirusami poddawani są wszczepieniu "progenoidów"(przed dołączeniem do Imperatora te organy nazywane były Advanced Trooper Bio-stimulators).I tu kilka słów o nich-nie są one tymi samym co progenoidy używane przez SM-inna droga wytworzenia gdyż są hodowane z pobranych komórek macierzystych pochodzących z każdego rekruta.Zatem te "progenoidy" to ich własny poprawiony organizm'.'''Każdy rekrut jest w pewien sposób swoim "Patryiarchą" (choć jest to olbrzymie uproszczenie).Ten sposób modyfikacji ma j wiele zalet np.organy te nie degenerują(bo w sumie nie ma co degenerować),nie musza być odzyskiwane(u SM wręcz przeciwnie) a do tego nie wymagają "aktywatorów"(typu Canix Helix itp.) Zatem przyszłym tech-marines wszczepia się: '-Contered-''' swoisty odpowiednik Biscopei. Wszczepiany jest on w miejsce grasicy-jet zresztą jej wielkości.Uwalnia on specjalny koktajl hormonów powodujący przyrost tkanki mięśniowej i jej zagęszczenie(mięśnie stają się podobne do mięśni Krootów) '-Faber-' wypełnia on zadania Ossmoduli. Powoduje zwiększenie i zagęszczenie kości oraz wzmocnienie takich struktur jak ścięgna i więzadła.Faber jest wszczepiany w okolice przysadki z którą się zrasta.Dodatkowo zwiększa on prędkość zrastania się kości(o ile ktoś złamie kości tech-marines).Jednak nie powoduje gigantyzmu ani zrośnięcia się żeber(tech-marines jest wzrostu Zwiadowcy Marines) '-Sartor-'''dużo bardziej zaawansowany odpowiednik Haemastamu połączonego z narządem Larramana. Właściwie narząd ten składa się z 2-óch części.Jedna część to narząd wszczepiany w okolice śledziony(z którą się zrasta)-tu zachodzi produkcja tzw.Komórek Regeneracyjnych.Drugą częścią jest szpik wszczepiany w miejsce naturalnego dla człowieka-zastępuje go i produkuje niezwykle skuteczne krwinki. '-Senex- nie ma odpowiednika u SM ale ten wszczepiany w okolice móżdżku "guzek" spowalnia procesy starzenia organizmu(tech-marines o ile nie zginą mogą spokojnie dożyć 400 lat). -'''Clypeus Iustitia- '''wszczepy te są umieszczane w mózgu rekruta gdzie po jakimś czasie zrastają się z kora mózgowa.Bez cybernetyzacji jest to wszczep bezużyteczny. *-Etap II jest przeprowadzany razem z Etapem III '''Etap III Polega na wprowadzeniu do organizmu rekruta specjalnych nanobotów. Zaczyna się wówczas budowa charakterystycznych dla tech-marines Pariah Membrane(zarówno wersji dla zwykłych ludzi jak i dla Pariasów) jak i Lamp of Ruin.Nanoboty zaczynają łączyć się z Clypeus Iustitia powodując ich aktywację.Ale to nie jedyne ich zadanie,nanoboty zaczynają również tworzyć struktury wzmacniajace wszystkie i tak już ulepszone tkanki-skóra staje się nie do przecięcia,mięśnie nie do zerwania a nerwy otoczone nanoprzewodami stają się super wydajne(tech-marines stają się szybsi od SM).Dodatkowo mózg przebudowany nanobotami staje się bliższy komputerowi jeśli chodzi o zdolności magazynowania danych.Ostatnim zadanie nanobotów jest stworzenie interfejsu człowiek-pancerz(zastępuje czarna skorupę). Wśród tech-marines podobnie jak wśród space marines wyróżnia sie różne typy oddziałów: -''oddziały taktyczne''-to oddziały piechoty zmechanizowanej o uniwersalnych zastosowaniach.Ich taktyka polega na dostosowaniu się do przeciwnika i korzystania z jak najróżniejszych typów broni celem eliminacji wroga.Żołnierze z tej formacji są znani z wyjątkowej pomysłowości jak i elastyczności taktyk w zależności od wroga.Do walki ruszają zwykle w transporterach Nosorog choć w większych oddziałach tego typu spotkać można również czołgi,kanonierki,motory i samochody.To w połączeniu z szeroką gammą wykorzystywanego uzbrojenia sprawia że trudno jest je pokonać poprzez rozpracowanie schematów taktyki. -''oddziały szturmowe''-jednostki tego typu są specami od dezorganizowania sił wroga szybkimi,skoordynowanymi atakami z powietrza.Ich standardowym wyposażeniem są zaawansowane plecaki rakietowe,różnego typu bronie łańcuchowe i pistolety(boltowe i plazmowe).By dać im szansę przetrwania ataku jednostek pancernych są wyposażeni w bomby plazmowe. Jednostki te często wykorzystują szeroką gammę kanonierek, choć w użyciu są też kapsuły desantowe i motory antygrawitacyjne. -''oddziały ciężkiego wsparcia''- prawdziwi wirtuozi w wykorzystaniu największych pukawek na polu walki.Ich szeregi najeżone są bolt-minigunami,karabinami plazmowymi,ciężkimi meltami i miotaczami płomieni.Wróg walczący z tego typu jednostką musi liczyć się z faktem apokaliptycznego ostrzału swoich pozycji.Jednostki tego typu świetnie sprawdzają się podczas walk z hordami wrogów(Tyranidzi,Orkowie i inne tego typu stworzonka).Jednak słabą strona tego typu żołnierzy jest ograniczona manewrowość i nikła elastyczność. Ulegają oni w bezpośrednim starciu z Eldarami i Tau choć właściwe ich wykorzystanie wsparte o.taktycznymi i szturmowymi jest prawie że gwarancją sukcesu. -''oddziały pancerne-''jako jedyne z korpusu tech-marines nie wykorzystują pancerza Provocator. By zapewnić im zdolności podobne do tych u Terminatorów stworzono głęboką modernizacje Provocatora-Pancerz Devastator. Jest on dużo grubszy od swojego protoplasty oraz zapewnia dużo większe wzmocnienie siły użytkownika.Podobnie jak u SM jednostki w tych pancerzach walczą w próżni oraz są ciężkim wsparciem dla jednostek naziemnych.Mimo wykorzystywania tego samego uzbrojenia co oddziały ciężkiego wsparcia są on nich dużo bardziej mobilne. Wzywane są do walki gdy zwykli Tech-marines lub Armia nie jest w stanie poradzić sobie z wrogiem a korzystanie z pojazdów jest utrudnione/niemożliwe. W każdym 2-tysięcznym Korpusie występują wszystkie wymienione typy jednostek-choć w zależności od wielu czynników ich stosunek liczebny jest bardzo zmienny.Do najsławniejszych Korpusów należą: -'Gwardia Pałacowa'-ten szczególny Korpus to elita elit.Tech-marines przechodzą dodatkowe kuracje wzmacniające i jeszcze bardziej elitarne szkolenie.Żołnierze tego Korpusu są niezachwianie wierni królom Technokracji a do tego jeśli ruszają na polu bitwy przynoszą zagładę jego wrogom.W skład tego korpusu wchodzi:2000 taktycznych T-M,1000 szturmowych,1000 ciężkiego wsparcia i 1000 pancernych. -'Custodiam Noctis'-przyboczni następcy tronu Jonathana Ironwraitha.Ich Korpus jest standardowy jeśli chodzi o liczebność jednak w jego skład wchodzi:1000 taktycznych T-M,900 szturmowych i 100 w pancerzach Terminator.Słyną z wielkiej przebiegłości w walce i niezwykle elastycznej taktyki. -'Custodiam Luminum'-jedyny Korpus w całości tworzony przez Psi-sentineli.W jego skład wchodzi 1500 szturmowych T-M oraz 500 taktycznych przez co jest to najbardziej mobilny Korpus w całych siłach zbrojnych Technokracji.Są oni przybocznymi zony Jonathana-Rachel var Amrais-Ironwraith. -'Custodiam Artium-'''wywodzący się z Systemu Phobos tech-marines to najskuteczniejsza ciężką piechota w całych Korpusie.W skład tej gwardii wchodzi 600 taktycznych T-M oraz 1000 ciężkiego wsparcia i 400 w pancerzach terminatorskich.Dodatkowo warto wspomnieć że ze względu na tamtejszą technologię są silnie zcybernetyzowani tak że złośliwie nazywani są Skitarii-Marine. Strzegą oni władcę tego systemu-Joachima Ironwraitha. -'''Sutum Protectors'-ten wywodzący się ze Systemu Scutum Korpus to zbilansowani w składzie spece od walk z Orkami.To własnie oni zostali dołączeni do Korpusu Ekspedycyjnego Forrsar jako ciężkie wsparcie oraz swoisty gwarant interesów Technokracji. Komando (Special Purpose Trooper)-'Elitarne jednostki Armii Cerberyjskiej zwane Komando to jednostki będące,pod pewnymi względami, odpowiednikami Tempestorów w Imperium.Ich pancerze wspomagane zapewniają ochronę identyczną z tymi wykorzystywanymi przez Adepta Sororitas. Żołnierze ci jednak przewyższają SB pod tym względem iż są zmodyfikowani genetycznie do poziomu Kasrkinów/Tempestorów. Z racji stosunku liczby tech-marines do żołnierzy to przeciętny trep w życiu spotka tylko ten typ "super"-żołnierza.Na wyposażeniu tych jednostek spotkać można zarówno hell-guny "Rapier" jak i boltery"Tamer",podobnie reszta sprzętu to mix tego kojarzonego z Tech-marines i z Armią-często jest on lekko zmodyfikowany.Do najsławniejszych spec-dywizjonów należą: '-12.Spec-dywizjon "Eagle of Scylla"-specjaliści w walce z wykorzystaniem plecaków rakietowych,bohaterowie walk z Eldarami i ich mrocznymi krewniakami.Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty ich poprzednicy tworzący ten dywizjon przez pewien czas walczyli u boku Krwawych Aniołów. '-34.Spec-dywizjon"Legionaires od Deadalus"'-dywizjon ochrony pałacowej który wsławił się w walkach przeciwko Tau.Dywizjon ten kontynuuje tradycje ochrony króla od czasów Wojny Objawienia podczas której praktycznie przestał istnieć gdy jeden ze szturmów Żelaznych Dłoni przedostał się przez pozycje cerberyjczyków. '-5.Spec-dywizjon"Pretorians of Wizard"'-dywizjony te są wyspecjalizowane w walkach z psionikami i w Technokracji służą jako strażnicy w centrach szkoleniowych Psi-sentineli(wszyscy są Pariasami).Ten spec-dywizjon istnieje nieprzerwanie od Wielkiej Krucjaty-miał kilka razy przyjemność walczyć u boku Legionu Tysiąca Snów-potem walczył z dawnym sojusznikiem. '-1.Spec-dywizjon"Hound of Brytan"'-dywizjon ten ramię w ramie z gladiańskimi tech-szturmowcami z "Custodiam Noctis" stanowi straż przyboczną Jonathana Ironwraitha oraz najskuteczniejszy dywizjon zdolny do walk z każdym wrogiem-jako jedni z nielicznych komandosi z tego dywizjonu dostąpili zaszczytu wszczepienia "progenoidu" Senex przez co żyją w pełnym zdrowiu i sile do ok 400 lat. Armia cerberyjska-''' to zdyscyplinowane,doskonale wyszkolone i wyekwipowane siły zdolne walczyć na każdym globie,z każdym przeciwnikiem.Dzięki elitarnemu opancerzeniu(pancerz skorupowy) i uzbrojeniu oraz prostemu egzoszkieletowi o są w stanie niszczyć wrogów ludzkości w sposób o jakim Gwardia może najwyżej pomarzyć.Mimo braku komisarzy i kapłanów ci żołnierze słyną z doskonałej dyscypliny i faktu że nie ulegają panice nawet jak walczą z samymi demonami osnowy-jest to zasługa szkolenia jak i doboru oficerów.Również ich organizmy są poprawiane ale na nie tak jak u Komando.Wartością bojową nieco przewyższają Gwardię wielokrotnie,są wręcz porównywalni w skuteczności z cadiańskimi kasrkinami.i. Wśród tych żołnierzy też wyróżnia się kilka podtypów będących wyspecjalizowanymi w walkach na określonych terenach.Są to m.in: -'Arctic Troope'r-jednostki tego typu są rekrutowane głównie w Systemie Sigurd. Żołnierze ci są specjalistami w walkach na terenach arktycznych.Niektórzy sądzą ze nawet Valhalanie są gorsi w walkach na tego typu terenach.Bu lepiej chronić się przed wyziębieniem ich pancerze są specjalnie ocieplane oraz wyposażone w prosty system ogrzewania. -'''Jungle Trooper-jednostki tego typu są rekrutowane głównie na Truncatis.Ze względu na warunki(gorąco,wilgotno i śmiertelnie niebezpiecznie) wojska z tamtejszych globów są elitarne.Choć wykorzystują słabsze pancerz,lżejsze uzbrojenie i często polegają na broni białej to i tak trzeba się z nimi liczyć. Podczas walk z Tau na dżunglowych światach Wojownicy Ognia stracili w miesiąc 60% stanu osobowego patroli tylko dlatego że żołnierze ci atakowali w stylu hit&run za pomocą maczet i pułapek z okolicznej roślinności. -'Kawalerzyśc'i-patrząc na skale zaawansowania tego państwa istnienie tego typu jednostek może wydawać się dziwne.Jednak ze względu na doświadczenia z niezliczonych pół bitewnych podjęto decyzję o powstaniu takiego typu żołnierza. Są oni przeciętnie opancerzeni oraz lekko uzbrojeni(zwykle jest to pistolet boltowy i lanca i ew miecz energetyczny).Tego typu jednostki dzielą się na 2 typy.Pierwszy-ten nieco ciekawszy to zwiadowcy naprawdę dalekiego zasięgu gdyż wykorzystywane przez nich zwierzęta nie są uzależnione od dostaw paliwa.Często tacy żołnierze walczą również w wysokich górach i gęstych lasach.Drugim typem są logistyce wykorzystujące zwierzęta do transportu w terenach gdzie jazda jak i lot są utrudnione/niemożliwe. Do wyróżniających się dywizjonów należą: -'230 Dywizjon Rebelliański"Angel of Madness"'-swoiści Elysianie w Armii Technokracji.Wielokrotnie ten i inne dywizjony z Systemy Rebellium swoimi śmiałymi desantami zmieniały wyniki bitew a nawet wojen. -'90 Dywizjon Scutiański "Steel Templars"'-najlepsze dywizjony zmechanizowane rekrutowane są właśnie z pogrążonego w wiecznej wojnie z Orkami Systemu Scutum. Ich transportery wspierane czołgami i artylerią niejednokrotnie miażdżyły wroga pancernym walcem gąsienic,kół wspieranego ostrzałem o apokaliptycznej wręcz sile. -'45 Dywizjon Truncatiański "Sons of Silva"'-ci weterani to specjaliści od walk w lesie przy którym tylko Catachan nie wypada blado. Są stosunkowo lekko uzbrojeni i wyposażeni jednak doskonałe wyszkolenie i hart ducha tych żołnierzy sprawiał ze masakrowali oni wroga z olbrzymią skutecznością i pomysłowością. -'12 Dywizjon Gladiański"Hoplits of Interiutum" '-jest to doskonale zbilansowany dywizjon rekrutujący żołnierzy wyłącznie wśród doświadczonych weteranów. Zapewnia to z jednej strony możliwość poznawania sposobów walki różnych dywizjonów jak i tworzenia nowych-zwykle śmiertelnie skutecznych taktyk.12 Dywizjon Gladiański(i jemu podobne) jest zwykle używany w walkach w których porażka nie wchodzi w grę. Postawowie jednostki Eldarów Eldarskie Szwadrony Zwiadowcze-W Technokracji od wieków przebywa stałą populacja Eldarów,wystawiająca 30 tysięcy wojowników mających wspierać siły zbrojne Technokracji.Mimo ewidentnie "eldarskiego" wyglądu całość wyposażenia(oprócz drobnych elementów z upiorytu) powstaje w ludzkich fabrykach-wyglądem przypominają nieco Obrońców ale jak wspomniałem pancerze są wykonane z tworzyw cerberyjskich).Jednostki te słyną z szybkich ataków,głównie z tyłu lub flanki.Ich drugą specjalizacją są akcje wymagające cichego załatwienia sprawy.Mimo iż są Eldarami to lata życia wśród ludzi(którzy najczęściej ich ocalili,a około połowa to dzieci eldarskich wyrzutków)) zmieniły ich i na pewno nie odwrócą się oni od ludzkich towarzyszy. Podstawowe jednostki Tau Dywizjony Tau-'Od początków walk z Tau do Technokracji trafiało coraz więcej i więcej jeńców wywodzących się najczęściej z Kast Ognia i Ziemi.Żołnierze Technokracji nie uznając ich tradycyjnego podziału społeczeństwa ładowali ich do więziennych osiedli w Systemie Unha-thar jak popadło. Tam lata terroru i ciężkiej pracy odcisnęły znamię na przebywających tam Tau nieodwracalnie ich zmieniając(Tau w Technokracji to między-kastowe mieszańce).Jednak Wiele lat temu Nadia Ironwraith wpadła na pomysł że ci Tau którzy odrzucili Większe Dobro na rzecz asymilacji mogliby dołączyć do wojsk Technokracji.Skontaktowała się w tym celu z Shas'te-liderem tamtejszych "asymilantów" i przekonała go że to ma sens.Kilka lat później żołnierze Tau w oliwkowych pancerzach walczyli przeciwko swoim pobratymcom na kilku światach udowadniając lojalność Technokracji.Mimo walki w strukturach Technokracji zachowali oni swoje oryginalne wyposażenie(choć szkoli się ich w walce wręcz i wymieniane są ich karabiny pulsowe na karabinki Reaper-z pozytywnymi skutkami).Na chwilę obecną(tj końcówka 41M) Tau w szeregach Technokracji walczy ok 80 mln-głównie ze swoimi pobratymcami.Dowodzeni są póki co przez ludzkich oficerów(od kapitana wzwyż-Technokracja jeszcze im w pełni nie zaufała) Podstawowe jednostki podludzi Wojska squatów formowane w Systemie Vitraam słyną z doskonałej skuteczności w walkach z Orkami i Tyranidami. Mimo tego że są niewysokie są doskonałymi żołnierzami.Silne i wytrzymałe(dodatkowo wspierane egzoszkieletem Ais-09) mogą stosować nawet boltery Tamer. Ich dywizjony są podstawą sił zbrojnych całego Systemu Vitraam,choć obecnie tych żołnierzy spotkać można głównie w Segmentum Tempestus gdzie walczą,ramię w ramie z Niosącymi Kare, z Orkami. Razem ze Squatami Ratlingi tworzą pod-ludzkie siły wspomagające Technokrację-choć Cerberyjczycy nigdy nie nazwą Squata lub Ratlinga pod-człowiekiem.Zwiadowcy rekrutowani z tej zwinnej i pomysłowej rasy człowieka doskonale wypełniają zadania zwiadowczo-snajperskie. Choć ich obecność w dywizjonie powoduje wzrost drobnej przestępczości-np. sprzedaż lekkich narkotyków to i tak są niezwykle przydatni.Dodatkowo są oni idealnymi logistykami-to właśnie ich jednostki logistyczne są w stanie nawet podczas najcięższych walk zachowywać ciągłość zaopatrzenia. Broń Broń energetyczna jest stosunkowo często używana przez tutejsze siły zbrojne.I do tego jest o klasę lepsza od imperialnej(gdzie ta technologia jest zapomniana).Często z tego typu broni pod postacią mieczy,toporów czy też pazurów lub ostrzy korzystają taktyczne oddziały Tech-marines i oczywiście żołnierze Komando. Gdy komuś się nie podobają ciche i eleganckie bronie energetyczne w Systemach może skorzystać z zaawansowanej broni łańcuchowej.Te napędzane nowoczesnymi ogniwami bronie o zębach z diamentu są często widywane w Armii(piechota zmechanizowana) i u szturmowych Tech-marines. Podczas gdy w Imperium broń boltowa zatrzymał się w rozwoju już jakiś czas temu w Systemach rozbudowane prace na temat tego uzbrojenia doprowadziły do rewolucji.Dzięki zmniejszeniu amunicji(ale nie jej skuteczności),poprawie ergonomii oraz doczepieniu do tego bagnetu łańcuchowego(lub jakiejś broni hybrydowej-najczęściej granatnika :D) powstał bolter Mark18"Tamer" .Mimo mniejszych rozmiarów niż te wykorzystywane przez Astartes(i zbudowaniu go w systemie bull-pup) i zmian w amunicji(jest o połowę mniejsza-9,5 mm) niszczycielska mocą nie ustępuje imperialnym kuzynom.Powodem tego jest fakt że zastosowany napęd i materiały są o wiele wydajniejsze.Broń ta ma swoja wersję pistoletową tzw."Kanak" strzelający cerberyjską,pistoletową amunicja pistoletową(mniejszą ale tak samo skuteczną).Na prototypach tej konstrukcji wzorowano się prawdopodobnie podczas tworzenia boltera ''Lion's Wrath. Mimo tego że broń ta powstała później od mark 18 jest nieco bliższa imperialnej.Mianowicie jest to lekko ulepszona wersja modelu Phobos.Rozwiązanie to powstało dla jednostek walczących w naprawdę odległych obszarach Imperium a co za tym idzie niekiedy mogącymi być pozbawieni dostaw cerberyjskiej amunicji boltowej. Podobnie jak wcześniejszy bolter też ma swoją pistoletową wersję-pistolet boltowy Hasta- w istocie unowocześniona wersja imperialnego odpowiednika. Broń dedykowana użytkownikom pancerzy Devastator.Napędzana 20 mm boltami(a wiec kalibrem typowego imperialnego boltera) zbudowanymi w cerberyjskiej technologii.Daje to w efekcie potężną broń ręczną o sile imperialnego ciężkiego boltera. Dodatkowo bron ta wyposażona jest w wysuwany bagnet energetyczny zdolny do przebijania pancerzy-słowem broń idealna dla cerberyjskich Terminatorów. Broń ta jest stosowana,w przeciwieństwie do 2-óch wcześniejszych,zarówno w Armii jak i u Tech-marines.Magazynek bębnowy mieszczący 25 zmodyfikowany,wysokociśnieniowych nabojów śrutowych zapewnia po włączeniu trybu auto salwę śrucin zdolnych poważnie uszkodzić Karnifeksa. Wedle nomenklatury imperialnej broń ta hellgun. Jednak zaawansowanie technologii energetycznej w Systemach pozwoliło zmienić tę broń zwykle ciężką i zasilana z ogniwa na plecach w poręczną i zasilaną pakietem wielkości imperialnego(o dużo większej mocy rzecz jasna).Broń ta to podstawowe uzbrojenie jednostek Komando i Armii(jednak w tej wypiera go znacznie wygodniejszy dla żołnierza Reaper) jednak pojedynczy Tech-marines też z niej korzystają.Bez problemów przebija pancerz wspomagany SM-o efektach trafienia słabo opancerzonych celów można powiedzieć tylko tyle-jeśli to głowa to zostanie z niej tylko popiół.Jednak broń ta ma poważną wadę- jest droga w produkcji i lubi odmówić posłuszeństwa w warunkach pola walki przez co w Armii powoli wypiera ją Reaper a w Komando spersonalizowane pistolety boltowe. Jednak pewne jest że ta broń zawsze będzie wykorzystywana w walce ze względu na jej moc. Jest to podstawowa broń boczna wszystkich typów żołnierzy Technokracji.Podobnie jak Tamer wykorzystuje zminiaturyzowana amunicję boltową. Broń ta jest większym, mocniejszym i dużo bardziej szybkostrzelnym wsparciem dla Rapiera.A ze względu na stosunkowo małą wagę jest łatwiejsza w transporcie niż imperialne stubbery(o ciężkich bolterach nie mówiąc).Ten typ broni laserowej jest unikalny dla Technokracji-ma 2 opcje ognia-Multilaser-zabójczy dla piechoty i Canon-zmieniający broń tą w całkiem skuteczne działko laserowe. Mimo ogólnego zaawansowania technologi Technokracja podczas walk z hordami wroga nawet oni musieli zainwestować w broń łączącą względną prostotę konstrukcji jak i siłę ognia.By tego dokonać zaimplementowali do projektu z II WŚ(dokładnie był to karabin MG43) kilka nowych rozwiązań.Stworzyli oni przez to zabójczo szybkostrzelny karabin zdolny w ułamku sekundy rozpruć Orka nawała ołowiu.Dodatkowo jest stosunkowo lekki przez co nie uprzykrza życia normalnemu żołnierzowi. Broń ta została oparta o zaawansowaną technologię laserową Systemów przy wskazówkach Ratlingów.Jest celna,zasilana ogniwem identycznym z Rapierem i na tyle lekka by nie uprzykrzać życia nawet Ratlingom-snajperom. Jest to boltowa odpowiedniczka Victorii.Używana jest głównie przez tech-marines i te drużyny żołnierz które polują na średnio-opancerzone pojazdy lub większe biomorfy. To tutejszy odpowiednik ciężkiego boltera wykorzystywany jest do tych samych rzeczy co imperialny odpowiednik.Z tym że jego siłą ognia jest apokaliptyczna. Ten Technokratyczny system uzbrojenia towarzyszy cerberyjskim żołnierzom od czasów walk z robactwem.Mimo antycznych korzeni do dziś ta pukawka za pomocą 6 granatów doskonale wspomaga siłę ognia pojedynczych drużyn. Cerberyjskie karabiny plazmowe-ze względu na odmienną ścieżkę ewolucji-wyraźnie różnią się od imperialnych.Podczas gdy te imperialne to potężna broń ale mało szybkostrzelna tutejszym inżynierom udało się stworzyć prawdziwy zwiastun plazmowej zagłady. Chłodzone specjalnym chłodziwem karabiny te mogą sobie pozwolić na szybkostrzelność boltera jednak płaca za to mniejszą mocą.Posiada,podobnie jak boltery wersje pistoletową-Iudex Minor. Technologie poznane dzięki Tau dały początek temu karabinowi.Od jeńców Tau cerberyjscy inżynierowie dostali technologie karabinu pulsowego. Ułatwiło to skonstruowanie cerberyjskiej wariacji na temat tego uzbrojenia.Powstała przez fuzję technologii Imperium i Tau broń może być produkowana w potężnych i zaawansowanych fabrykach cerberyjskich niemal równie szybko jak lasgun. Od odpowiednika u Tau wyróżnia go możliwość montażu bagnetu oraz mniejsze rozmiary.Jest on również bardziej szybkostrzelny.Do tej pory systematycznie wypierał kopie karabinów pulsowych Tau,jednaj jego zalety zostały dostrzeżone w Armii przez co większość dywizjonów zrezygnował z dosyć drogiego Rapiera na rzecz tańszego w budowie i eksplantacji Reapera. Oczywiście wykorzystanie tej broni podczas wspólnych walk z Gwardią niejednokrotnie prowadzi do nieporozumień jednak jej zalety górują nad wadami.Niewątpliwą zaletą tej broni jest fakt że pociski z tej broni bez problemu przebijają pancerze wspomagane(podobnie jak droższy i bardziej podatny na awarie Rapier) a do tego zasilana może być nawet zwykłym pakietem energetycznym lasguna (choć w Technokracji stosowany jest jego o wiele bardziej zaawansowany odpowiednik wykorzystywany w Rapierze-imperialny pozwala na oddanie 20 strzałów,technokratyczny na 60) Broń ta była początkowo charakterystyczna dla oddziałów squatów by później stać się podstawowym granatnikiem Technokracji.Broń ta korzysta z 20 mm granatów wypełnionych najróżniejszymi materiałami wybuchowymi/promethium itp.Jego zaletą jest spora szybkostrzelność i mały odrzut.Wada są natomiast stosunkowo małe granaty co owocuje ich słabszą mocą wybuchu. Podobnie jak Fenrir również ten miotacz powstał dzięki squatom.Podobnie jak tutejsze melty wykorzystuje "czerwony prometh" dzięki czemu jest jeszcze groźniejszą bronią.Zmodernizowane paliwo zapewnia masakrycznie wysoką temperaturę spalania a do tego(dzięki drobnej modyfikacji czerwonego promethu) dymi się kłębami niesamowicie drażniącego dymu. Broń ta ma już osobny artykuł na tej wiki. Jest to broń opracowana do cichych akcji.Jej głównym użytkownikiem jest Cerberyjski wywiad choć widywano go na wyposażeniu reszty sił zbrojnych-głównie podczas walk z Tyranidami(do walki z robactwem wymyślono nawet specjalne bełty z mutagenną substancją) lub demonami(Eldarzy współpracujący z Technokracją stworzyli tajemnicze runiczne bełty) Tyr 5 jest najnowszą wyrzutnią rakiet produkowaną dla Armii Technokracji,choć używają ją też Komando i Tech-marines.Do jej największych atutów należy stosunkowo lekka konstrukcja, niezawodny mechanizm i silna rakieta którą wystrzeliwuje.Co prawda imperium posiada wiele lepszych projektów ale to Technokracja stosuje je w potężnych ilościach umożliwiających skuteczne zwalczanie imperialnych czołgów(i podobnych konstrukcji) aż do czasu przybycia kanonierek lub własnych czołgów. Pojazdy i okręty W tym miejscu składam serdeczne podziękowania dla użytkownika Kpt.Corvus za pomoc w tworzeniu grafik Power Armorów. '''Egzoszkielety AIS-09-'''Jest to podstawowy egzoszkielet wykorzystywany w silach zbrojnych technokracji.Ma on dosyć prostą budowę i sam w sobie nie zapewnia żadnego opancerzenia.Jednak wyposażony w niego żołnierz staje się szybszy, silniejszy i może do walki wyruszyć niosąc więcej zaopatrzenia co daje mu przewagę nad wrogiem.Nie opiera się on na syntetycznych mięśniach tylko na stosunkowo prostych układach hydraulicznych co sprawia że każdy żołnierz Technokracji jest w niego wyposażony.To właśnie dzięki temu sprzętowi Technokracja może pozwolić sobie na nieduże wojsko - po prostu każdy żołnierz to zawodowiec z doskonałym sprzętem zapewniający mu umiejętności o których Gwardia może pomarzyć. '''A2-IS-10(Armored Advanced Infantry Support-10)- '''jest to bardziej zaawansowany kuzyn AIS-09.Zbudowany jest z zaawansowanych systemów hydraulicznych(dużo lepszych niż w armijnym AIS-ie) a do tego jest pełnoprawnym pancerzem o poziomie ochrony porównywalnej z tym stosowanym przez Siostry Bitwy.Doskonale polepsza on zdolności użytkownika pod każdym względem przez co Komando nazywani są pieszczotliwie "Little Marines". Jest również bazowym modelem dla wszystkich innych power armorów-dlatego są one tak bardzo różne z imperialnymi-według najstarszych danych protoplasta tego pancerza był pierwszym pełnoprawnym power armorem w Technokracji. Ten pancerz wspomagany nie jest właściwie osobnym typem pancerza a jedynie gruntowną modernizacją typowego dla tech-szturmowców "Provocatora".Pancerz ten posiada 2 wzmacniane naramienniki oraz lepsze ogniwo pozwalające w niezwykły sposób wykorzystać wszystkie(przeniesione do tego modelu) zalety Provocatora. Dodatkowo pancerz ten posiada bariery kinetyczne porównywalne z ciężkimi pancerzami "Devastator" oraz jest bogato zdobiony(czego raczej nie robi się z typowymi Provocatorami). Pancerz ten jest najcięższym pancerzem na stanie Korpusu Tech-marines. Wypełnia on te same role co jego imperialni kuzynie jednak ustępuje im siłą.Jednak szybkość tego pancerza w połączeniu z zaawansowanym uzbrojeniem i szkoleniem kładącym raczej nacisk na szybkość uderzeń i zadawanie silnych ciosów zamiast na walki pozycyjne,stawia go z imperialnymi na jednej-i to wysokiej-półce opancerzenia.Pancerze tego typu stosują drużyny pancerne oraz niektórzy z drużyn ciężkiego wsparcia. Pancerz ten wyglądający nieco jak Custodian obdarty z misternych ornamentów jest podstawowym typem pancerza wspomaganego wykorzystywanego w Technokracji.Konstrukcja składająca się z kompozytowych płyt pancerza,syntetycznych mięśni oraz zaawansowanych serwomechanizmów oraz autozmysłów i w niczym nie ustępuje pancerzom Space Marines pod żadnym względem.W przeciwieństwie do swojej elitarnej wersji ma wzmocniony tylko 1 naramiennik(patent podobny do tego u Tau) oraz ma nieco gorsze ogniwo zasilające,no i jest pozbawiony misternych zdobień jak przystało na porządny pancerz.Dodatkowo zapewnia on możliwość podpięcia szerokiego asortymentu uzbrojenia i wyposażenia dodatkowego.W przeciwieństwie do pancerzy SM jest on również cichy co ułatwia niepostrzeżone przekradnięcie się bliżej wroga. Ten pancerz wspomagany został opracowany(przy pomocy eldarów zresztą) dla bojowych psioników Technokracji zwanych psi-sentinelami. Mimo korzystania z tych samych rozwiązań technicznych oraz większości materiałów jest to konstrukcja odbiegająca od Provocatora. Przede wszystkim pancerz ten zapewnia ochronę na gorszym poziomie niż Provocatory.Pomimo tego tego zapewnia identyczną poprawę poprawę siły i zręczności użytkownika.Jednak ten pancerz mimo że zapewnia nieco gorszą ochronę pomaga kontrolować(dzięki systemowi specjalnych kryształów) psionikę czyniąc ją bardziej niszczącą. Technokracja Cerberyjska jak każde szanujące się państwo ma prężnie działający wywiad wojskowy(służący również do tropienia kultów genokradów czy Chaosu).By zapewnić jednostkom bojowym wywiadu większe możliwości w walce powołano do życia ten pancerz.W gruncie rzeczy jest to zmodyfikowany pancerz Psi-sentinela. pozbawiony systemu stabilizacji psioniki. Zamiast tego ma wbudowany system kamuflażu optycznego a sama konstrukcja zapewnia wyciszenia kroków podczas poruszania się.Jednak ze względu na znaczne odchudzenie konstrukcji jego poziom ochrony stawia na poziomie wykorzystywanego przez cerberyjskich komandosów A2-IS-10.. '''Wierzchowce Te wszystkożerne jaszczury są najczęściej spotykanymi wierzchowcami w Armii Cerberyjskiej. Wielkością,prędkością czy charakterem są niezwykle podobne do koni choć charakteryzują się większą agresją w stosunku do wroga oraz lepszymi "właściwościami terenowymi".Są to zwierzęta rodzime dla układu Gladius gdzie naturalnie wysterują w górach i na wyżynach. Jest to zwierze nieco większe od słonia pokryte długim,grubym futrem umożliwiającym mu przeżycie na surowej Aurelii.Jednak już koloniści zauważyli ze te powolne kolosy są łatwo oswajalne a do tego świetnie nadają się do prac leśnych.Tak wiec powołano do życia(na drodze modyfikacji genetycznych) jego Truncatiański podgatunek(dużo mniej owłosiony) który do dzisiejszego dnia pracuje w tamtejszych puszczach jako odpowiednik harwestera. Zwierzęta te właściwie spotkać można na każdym ze światów oprócz Systemu Dedal i Uxhaal. Te ornitopteryle są rodzime dla gór w Systemie Dedal.Koloniści odkryli jego właściwości(tj. są łatwo oswajalne,możliwe do tresury i niezwykle użyteczne) i podczas walk z Tyranidami cierpiące na brak pojazdów i paliwa pojazdy zwiadowcze były wymieniane na te bestie.Do dziś sa one używane na światach gdzie bezcelowe jest wysyłanie drogiego sprzętu. Pojazdy lekkie Ten lekki pojazd jest podstawowym środkiem transportu zarówno żołnierzy jak i tech-marines.Maszyna ta jest lekka,szybka i ma pancerz wytrzymujący ostrzał z broni laserowej i iglicownic jednak broń boltowa penetruje jego pancerz dosyć łatwo. Ta maszyna pełni dwojakie zadania w wojsku Technokracji.Po pierwsze jest rumakiem jednostek zwiadu/szybkiego reagowania.Jednak tech-marines(zwłaszcza szturmowi)y używają go również do walki,montując na nim 2 boltery i tak szturmując pozycje wroga. Maszyny tego typu to rozwiniecie motorów bojowych.Poruszające się na płycie anty-grawitacyjnej i zdolne do osiągania zawrotnych szybkości przy zaskakującej manewrowości szybko zostały przyjęte na wyposażenie tech-marines,Korzystają z nich głównie jednostki szturmowe choć niekiedy również taktyczni. Transportery Maszyna ta jest odpowiednikiem Rhino u Tech-marines.Szybkie,wytrzymałe,tanie w eksplanacji oraz łatwe do zmodyfikowania są idealnymi ich rumakami.Pod każdym względem jest to maszyna przewyższająca swojego imperialnego odpowiednika.Również on posiada wersje będące odpowiednikami Windykatora,Predatora,Razorbacka itp.Elitarna wersja tego pojazdu zamiast na gąsienicach porusza się na płycie anty-grawitacyjnej. Centaury są odpowiednikami Chimery w Armii.Nieco słabszy pancerz od Nosoroga rekompensują zwiększoną mobilnością.Podobnie jak imperialny (dużo gorszy) odpowiednik jest różnorako uzbrojony itp.Podobnie jak poprzedni pojazd ma wersję poruszającą się na płycie anty-grawitacyjnej choć spotykane są też wersje gąsienicowe. Najlżejszy transporter wykorzystywany w Technokracji. Podczas gdy Nosorogi i Centaury z odpowiednio dużym działem są niezłymi łowcami czołgów to te wozy zupełnie się do tego nie nadają.Za to doskonale wypełniają rolę odpowiednika imperialnych Turoxów .Szybki,porządnie opancerzone i mimo dosyć lekkiego uzbrojenia potrafiące solidnie "ukąsić" wroga są wspaniałymi towarzyszami dla spec-dywizjonów i jednostek desantowych(możliwość zrzutu z gravo-chronem). Pojazdy pancerne Jest to najpotężniejszy pojazd lądowy w Armii Technokracji.Ten olbrzymi pojazd kroczący na 4 pająkopodobnych odnóżach to broń ostateczna wysyłana wtedy do walki gdy pozostałe środki zawiodą.Uzbrojony jest tak samo jak imperialne Tytany(sam Spider Titan ma wysokość Warhuonda) Maszyna ta używana jest do zadań zbliżonych do tych wykonywanych przez Crisisy u Tau.Jest to maszyna w pełni hermetyczna i mocno opancerzona-właściwie to odpowiednik pancerza bitewnego Tau skrzyżowanego z Imperialnym Rycerzem(zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o zdolność do walki wręcz).Kieruje nią 1 pilot podłączony do Ducha Maszyny specjalnym neurosplotem (maszyna ma 4 ramiona a człowiek naturalnie tylko 2 kończyny górne-i tyko on pozwala skoordynować tego mecha :D)).Do walki te maszyny prowadzą doświadczeni piloci rekrutowane z najlepszych pilotów czołgów,u Tech-marines maszyny te są wykorzystywane jak cięższe wsparcie dla pancerzy Devastator(tech-marine pilotujący tę maszynę nosi pancerz Inguisitor).W dywizjonach Tau jest szczególnie dużo tych pancerzy. Ten antygrawitacyjny czołg jest spadkobiercą maszyn które niegdyś dumnie sunęły po polach bitew ogłaszając supremację ludzkości.Dziś jest to maszyna będąca odpowiednikiem Hammerheada (nieco lepiej opancerzonym) służy do błyskawicznych ataków pancernych oraz "rozcinania" wrogich sił by ułatwić atak innym pojazdom pancernym.Sam komandor Longstrike-as pancerny Tau-wypowiadał się z podziwem na temat tych maszyn polujących na jego Hammerheady. Jednak maszyna ta gorzej radzi sobie z Tyranidami niż cięższy i bardziej konwencjonalny Wolverine.Jej podstawowym uzbrojeniem jest armata wykorzystująca amunicję boltową 100m,ale istnieją oprócz tego wersje Killer i Scorpio(patrz niżej :D)) Podczas gdy Nuntiatan to czołg dosyć lekki i polegający raczej na potężnej mobilności,Wolverine to podstawowy czołg używany w Technokracji.Maszyny tego typu uzbrojone w najróżniejsze uzbrojenie zapewniają dodatkową siłę ognia w miejscach gdzie lżejsze Nuntiatany zaczynają ulegać ze względu na słabszy pancerz.Podstawowa wersja czołgu wyposażona jest w działo korzystające z boltowej amunicji czołgowej 150mm. Oprócz niej istnieją również wersje: z działem plazmowym (Scorpio),laserowym(Killer),potężnym bolt-minigunem (Cleaver) oraz działem Nova(Slayer).Jeśli chodzi o zestawienie z Lemanem to podsumować to można tak: walka M1 Abramsa z T-34. Cięższym wsparciem dla Wolverninów i Nuntiatamów jest właśnie ta maszyna.Jest to stosunkowo młody projekt gdyż pierwsze prototypy powstały na końcu Ery Apostazji a do masowej służby weszły dopiero wtedy gdy Federacja Novissimus zmagała się z kolejnym rajdem Rozrywaczy 200 lat później.Ciężej opancerzony i uzbrojone a jednak dalej mobilny jest zmora każdego wroga.Maszyny te są identycznie uzbrojone jak Wolveriny jednak są to dużo większe pukawki(lub są zdublowane).Najczęściej uzbrojone są one w działo boltowe 200 mm,potężne działo laserowe lub podwójnym bolt-minigunem/działem plazmowym. Te maszyny przypominają nieco super-ciężkie czołgi Imperium i Systemy niekiedy tak ich używają.Jednak ich prawdziwa siła to moc działa zdolnego wystrzeliwać boltowy pociski 250 mm na odległość i z celnością o której imperialna artyleria mogłaby co najwyżej pomarzyć.Oprócz dział pojazd przewozi tez 16 rakiet Doombringer zdolnych swoimi kasetowymi głowicami zbombardować olbrzymi teren. Jest to niezwykle rzadki pojazd w Imperium,w Technokracji mimo posiadania STC też widywany jest rzadko.Powodem tego jest fakt że pojazdy te są po prostu za wolne dla taktyk stosowanych przez Technokracje.Jednak są takie walki-głównie z Chaosem i Tyranidami-że do walki Technokracja wysyła te cenne maszyny. Wtedy wróg czuje potężne wibracje gruntu a po chwili powietrze przesyła potworny dźwięk wystrzałów z głównego uzbrojenia.W Technokracji jest kilkanaście tysięcy tego typu maszyn(fabryki mają dostęp do oryginalnych STC) z czego poza komorami stazy rzadko przebywa więcej niż kilkaset-pewna ich liczbę posiada Zakon Niosących Kare. Glaive jest wariantem Fellbane'a którego działo akceleratorowe zostało zastąpione niezwykle zaawansowaną bronią-Koronadą Volkite. Technokracja nigdy nie poznała technologii volkite w dużym stopniu gdyż STC tego pojazdu dostali w zamian za zasługi zaledwie rok przed wybuchem Herezji Horusa.Dlatego pojazdy te z biegiem lat znikały ze stanu uzbrojenia Technokracji.Dopiero bardzo niechętna pomoc Federacji Novissimus pozwoliła znów wskrzesić produkcję tej maszyny.W Technokracji służy zaledwie kilka tysięcy tych maszyn( Niosący Kare dostali STC tej maszyny-nawet głównego uzbrojenia,podobnie jak poprzednik większość tych maszyn spoczywa w stazie) i ruszają one do walki razem z cerberyjskimi Spider-tytanami jako niezwykle potężne wsparcie i to tylko wtedy gdy wróg jest śmiertelnym zagrożeniem. Samoloty i kanonierki Te maszyny-szybkie,zwrotne i przy swojej lekkiej budowie naprawdę mocno uzbrojone-służą za potężne wsparcie jednostek piechoty.Ich głównym uzbrojeniem jest działko automatyczne "Scorpio" kaliber 20mm (w systemie gatlinga-naboje to właściwie hybryda pocisku z granatem zaczepnym),do tego przenoszą 16 rakiet "Estok" Jak każda armia w 41 tysiącleciu również Systemy posiadają pojazdy latające zdolne do przerzutu żołnierzy.Systemy do tego celu stosują zaawansowane kanonierki Hades które wytrzymałością dorównują tym stosowanym przez SM. Wyróżnia się ich 3 rodzaje: -Hades Alpha-odpowiednik Valkirii pod względem ładowności-po jednym silniku na skrzydło,uzbrojenie to 1 działko "Scorpio" i ew. 2 wyrzutnie rakiet niekierowanym-używany raczej w Armii -Hades Triarii-odpowiednik Storm Ravena pod każdym względem(z tym że bardziej mobilny z zwrotny)-to "typowy" przedstawiciel tych maszyn(tak to ten z obrazka),uzbrojony jest w podwójne działko "Scorpio" i 1 wyrzutnię rakiet niekierowych + rakiety kierowane "Saber" ew 2 zasobniki rakiet Saber-typowa kanonierka Tech-marines,choć sporo tego typu maszyn lata w Armii -Hades Paladin- odpowiednik Thunderhawka (podobnie jak poprzednik- bardziej mobilny i zwrotniejszy odpowiednik :D) - największy typ tej maszyny, uzbrojony identycznie co Triarii, w Korpusie to większa maszyna szturmowa,w Armii swoisty "Chinook" Najcięższa ze wszystkich kanonierek wykorzystywanych w Technokracji. To właściwie odpowiednik Storm Birda gdyż może służyć do masowego przerzutu dużych oddziałów,czołgów (w tym super-ciężkich-mieści 1 Fellbane/Glaive) albo sporych zapasów racji/amunicji/paliwa.Kanonierki tego typu uzbrojone są identycznie jak Hades Triarii jednak są dużo silniej opancerzone(przez co tez wolne i stosunkowo mało zwrotne).Niedawno służący Technokracji Tau zmodyfikowali cześć tych maszyn zmieniając je w transporter Pancerzy Bitewnych "Ortheus"-desant 12 takich maszyn opadających szybko na specjalnych grawochronach to imponujący widok i zarazem gwarancja potężnego i szybkiego wsparcia w postaci potężnych Ortheusów. Podczas gdy Dobermany to skuteczne ale dosyć lekkie wsparcie piechoty to Gladiatory są maszynami opancerzonymi jak czołgi,dosyć szybkimi i zwrotnymi a do tego absurdalnie mocno uzbrojonymi.Maszyny te salwami rakiet i strumieniami pocisków masakrują szeregi wroga i niszczą pojazdy.Na uzbrojenie tego potwora wchodzą: 1 działko szturmowe "Scorpio Magnus"(35 mm),2 działka "Scorpio",5 prowadnic-owa wyrzutnia rakiet kierowanych,działo laserowe i pojemniejsze o 50% zasobniki rakiet niekierowanych. Załoga to 2 ludzi + pokładowe WI. Patrząc na te myśliwce w locie można odnieść wrażenie że Technokracja skopiowała maszynę eldarską.Nic bardziej mylnego, maszyny o podobnych parametrach i wyglądzie budowano tu od samego początku.Dark Sabre to kontynuator tych maszyn, maszyna o pięknym wyglądzie i osiągach stawiających ją na równi z maszynami Tau (choć ze względu na możliwość walki zarówno w kosmosie jak i w powietrzu je przewyższająca).Uzbrojona w 2 potężne bolt-miniguny oraz zestaw inteligentnych rakiet i działo laserowe w dziobie jest w stanie walczyć z wieloma typami przeciwników.Pilocie tych maszyn to zarówno Tech-szturmowcy jak i cerberyjscy żołnierze.Wyróżnia się wersje: A1-Interceptor- jednomiejscowy myśliwiec przechwytujący A2-Tyrant-dwumiejscowa maszyna wielozadaniowa King Raveny są eleganckimi szybkimi maszynami w układzie latającego skrzydła.Są jednostkami opracowanymi by wypełniały zadania myśliwsko-bombowe a co za tym idzie oprócz potężnego ładunku bomb przenoszą one uzbrojenie do walki kołowej w tym rakiety.Widok tych maszyn z zawrotną prędkością pikujących z nieba i uwalniających bomby to niekiedy rzecz która diametralnie podnosi morale nawet w obliczu okrążenia przez Tyranidy. Dzięki temu że wybudowano te maszyny w systemie "latającego skrzydła" są w stanie zabrać na pokład naprawdę spory zasób bomb. Okręty kosmiczne Void-fighter"Spartan"-Maszyny te wykorzystywane do osłony większych statków i instalacji kosmicznych to myśliwce przeznaczone do walki w próżni.Setki takich maszyn podczas kosmicznych starć lata wokół wroga niszczac mniejsze jednostki i osłabiając tarcze tych większych.Maszyny te zdolne są do loty w atmosferze ale są wtedy stosunkowo powolne i mało zwrotne. Fregata "Tyranus"-Najliczniejszy typ okrętów wykorzystywanych przez Flotę Cerberyjską.Pełni w niej funkcje takie jak w dzisiejszych flotach pełnią fregaty i niszczyciele.Są lepiej opancerzone i uzbrojone od imperialnych odpowiedników-nawet taki mały statek ma baterie lanc energetycznych,kilka baterii dział Nova,oraz stanowiska działek laserowych i wyrzutni torped.Posiada również napęd Osnowiański(nieco szybszy i na pewno bezpieczniejszy od imperialnego). Krążownik "Raptor"-Krążowniki te są silnie uzbrojonymi i opancerzonymi statkami zdolnymi naprawdę napsuć krwi wrogim dowódcom.Baterie lanc energetycznych,dział Nova oraz dział plazmowych są w stanie rozpruć kadłuby każdego przeciwnika,lżejsze uzbrojenie wprost masakruje mniejsze jednostki wroga a do tego pancerz to kompozyt kilku super-wytrzymałych materiałów.Oczywiście statki te posiadają(jak każda jednostka kosmiczna Technokracji) tarcze próżniowe.Słowem skupisko tych statków niejednokrotnie rozpruwało wrogie floty(w tym floty chaosu). Krążownik przechwytujący "Void Hawk"-''Inżynierowie floty już w dawnych czasach zauważyli że potrzebne jest stworzenie statków łączących cechy fregaty i krążownika,przy jak najmniejszej ilości skopiowanych wad.Tak po wielu latach badań i doboru materiałów i uzbrojenia powstały jedne z najgroźniejszych jednostek kosmicznych w Imperium.Mniejsze niż krążowniki,mocno opancerzone,zwrotnością prawie nie ustępujące fregatom i wyjątkowo silnie uzbrojone to marzenie każdego admirała.jednak ze względu na specjalizację na tych statkach raczej nie da się przewozić desantu,jednak nie po to statki te powstały.Ich prawdziwa moc to uzbrojenie zdolne roznosić w perzynę wrogów i opancerzenie(poparte tarczami próżniowymi) zdolne wytrzymać naprawdę wiele. ''Super-drednot "Indominus Rex"-''Na początku warto wspomnieć że w każdym systemie oprócz stołecznego przebywa zaledwie 2 takie statki(w stołecznym 3).Koszt jednej takiej jednostki jest niebotyczny a jej utrata to tragedia.Jednak żeby upolować te olbrzymie,ponad 9 kilometrowe statki wróg musi się liczyć z olbrzymimi stratami.Pancerz tych jednostek mimo budowy identycznej z znanym z krążowników kompozytem jest 4 razy grubszy.Lace energetyczne i działa Nova oraz potężne działa plazmowe są uszeregowane w potężne falangi a lżejsze uzbrojenie tworzy swoiste lasy na zewnątrz kadłuba.Dodatkowo jednostka ta przenosić może duże ilości myśliwców a nawet być czymś w stylu jednostki desantowej Armii.Największym tego typu statkiem jest 12 kilometrowy "Miecz Przeznaczenia" należący do samego króla Technokracji Velesa Ironwraitha.Jednak okręty te mają straszliwszą broń główną używana tylko do anihilacji planet-działo grawitonowe.Skumulowany wystrzał strumienia grawitonów powoduje rozerwanie jadra planety i jej późniejszą zagładę(lub totalną anihilację wrogiego statku).Technologia tego działa jest jednak kapryśna i używane są one tylko w ostateczności. ''Okręt desantowy "Thor"-Statki te są odpowiednikami barek kosmicznych u marines, ich rozmiary(7-8 km) pozwalają na przerzut całych armii ludzi i sprzętu.Dodatkowo okręty te to również lotniskowce oraz statki inżynieryjne i fabryczne.Mimo że nazywane są mułami floty to wojska lądowe wręcz ubóstwiają ten typ statku. Okręt inżynieryjny "Hefajstos"-''Ten mały statek oparty budowa na cywilnych transportowcach jest bardzo istotnym elementem logistycznym Floty Cerberyjskiej.Floty tych statków razem z okrętami desantowymi są odpowiedzialne za dostarczanie uzbrojenia dla walczących statków jak i dokonywanie napraw nawet w ogniu walk.Dlatego mimo braku jakiegokolwiek uzbrojenia statki te są doskonale opancerzone.Na ich powierzchni rozlokowane są potężne manipulatory którymi statek zarówno przekazuje transport jak i jest w stanie wymieniać elementy opancerzenia itp. ''Stacja kosmiczna-''Nie jest to właściwie statek w typowym dla tego słowa znaczeniu.Mimo posiadania potężnych silników to prędkość takiej stacji(mogącej pomieścić i utrzymać populację średniego kontynentu) jest minimalna. Budowę tych stacji rozpoczęto około 500 lat po osiedleniu się. Stacje te rozrastały się powoli by po kolejnych 800 latach osiągnęły wygląd olbrzymiego pierścienia.Stacje powoli uzbrajano i wyposażano w coraz lepsze systemy osłon.Zaprocentowało to gdy na światy Technokracji uderzyły Tyranidy to właśnie te stacje były bastionami w których ciągle trwała produkcja,organizowano szpitale i siły cerberyjskie mogły się przegrupować.Po tej wojnie stacje zostały wyremontowane i podjęto decyzję że w każdym systemie musi być przynajmniej jedna taka konstrukcja (w praktyce są zwykle 2 takie struktury a w kilku nawet 3-4,w stołecznym Systemie Dedal aż 6).Dziś są potężnymi bastionami których zdobycie jest trudne nawet dla największych flot Imperium. '''Prototypy Konstrukcja ta to rozwinięcie stosowanych od zawsze w Technokracji dronów zwiadowczych.Sama konstrukcja bazowa to właściwie zdalnie sterowana latająca kamerka.Jednak inżynieria wsteczna sprzętu Tau, serwoczaszek i resztek podobnych maszyn stosowanych przez Ludzi z Żelaza dała naukowcom cerberyjskim możliwość stworzenia w pełni autonomicznych maszyn które po zrzuceniu na teren wroga zbierają i wysyłają informacje.Mimo potencjału nawet twórcy dość nieufnie patrzą na te maszyny choć nie maja żadnych wartości bojowych. Mimo wielkiego podobieństwa do LzŻ maszyny te to są ich ubezwłasnowolnione wersje(patrz Legio Cybernetica).Sa one kierowane przez stosunkowo skuteczne WI jednak potrzebny jest im stały nadzór specjalnych Koordynatorów(można ich traktować jako inżynierów bojowych).Są one o połowę mniejsze od imperialnych Warhoundów i uzbrojone w najróżniejszą broń(w zależności od przeciwnika).Wadą tej konstrukcji jest fakt iż Mechanikus krzywo patrzy na tego typu maszyny (strach przed AI) a z drugiej strony zazdrości technologi tworzenia takich maszyn(Mechanikus ma swoje roboty ale nie potrafi ich budować).Drugim powodem dlaczego są to rzadko spotykane maszyny jest fakt iż jak eksperymentalna technologia jest kosztowna i potrafi zawieść. Kolejna maszyna której korzeni można się dopatrzeć u LzŻ. Oficjalnie jest to automat bitewny powstały w jednym projekcie z Protectorem. Prawda jest dużo ciekawsza i spowodowałaby zapewne karna krucjatę Mechanicusu. Otóż Scorpion jest w istocie "Człowiekiem z Żelaza"-a dokładniej to swoistym czołgiem tych robotów(wysokości Warhounda).Zbudowano go w oparciu o plany wydarte z "głowy" jednej z maszyn znalezionej w wydrążonej asteroidzie krążącej w Systemie Sigurd .Aby go kontrolować do jego elektronicznego "mózgu" wprowadza się wirusa(który jest super zaawansowanym WI) który nieustannie "indoktrynuje" tę maszynę do całkowitego posłuszeństwa Technokracji(nikt mimo zapewnień nigdy nie odważył się zrezygnować z tego zabezpieczenia).Jednak mimo tego zabezpieczenia ta potwornie mocno opancerzona konstrukcja z barierami kinetycznymi i potężnym uzbrojeniem jest w pełni świadoma(co przeraża nawet cerberyjskich żołnierzy) i potrafiąca szybko się dostosowywać do warunków pól bitew. W Technokracji wybudowano 50 tych maszyn z czego poza stazą nigdy nie przebywało więcej niż 5-10.Sam Veles twierdzi że dzień w którym będzie musiał w obronie uwolnić wszystkie te maszyny będzie dla Imperium początkiem nowej wojny z maszynami a dla Technokracji dniem zagłady. Systemy obronne Jest to zarówno broń stosowana na pokładach statków jak i w księżycowych czy planetarnych systemach obronnych. ''Bateria rakietowa "Cherub"-''Tego typu baterie są najprostszym typem uzbrojenia ochronnego planet Technokracji oraz są masowo produkowane i wysyłane sojusznikom(jak i na wolny rynek).Tanie,niezawodne jednak ulegają w starciu z potężniejszymi przeciwnikami. ''Artyleria laserowa "Uriel"-''Te baterie laserowe nazwane na cześć archanioła ze starożytnej Terry są podstawowym wyposażeniem obronnym planet jak i podstawowym uzbrojeniem statków Technokracji.Mimo prostej budowy są potężne i skuteczne.Niedawno zostały one unowocześnione nowym systemem kierowania ognia(wzorowanym na tym z Land Raidera) który poprawił skuteczność tej broni. ''Artyleria laserowa "Mishima"-''Te opracowane w Systemie Scutum baterie laserowe są coraz częściej wprowadzane zarówno na wyposażenie statków jak i systemów obronnych. Są dla skutecznych aczkolwiek lekkich Urieli poważnym wsparciem (siłą ataku różnią się od Urieli tak jak lasgun gwardzisty od hellguna Tempestora). ''Działo szynowe "Hammer"-''Stworzone z połączenia ludzkich i pochodzących od sankcjonowanych Tau schematów działo szynowe jest niezwykle potężnym uzbrojeniem.Od niedawna wprowadzanym do uzbrojenia statków, do systemów obronnych trafił wiele lat wcześniej.Działo to miota 2 tonowymi litymi pociskami przyspieszanymi 4 szynami do potężnych prędkości. ''Plazmowe działa obrony planetarnej-''Jest to najpotężniejsze działo w arsenale obronnym Technokracji.Potężne działa tego typu są lokowane zwykle w górach ale zawsze kilka z nich stoi w okolicach największym miast budząc podziw.Maja tak absurdalna siłę ataku że imperialny krążownik traci osłony po 1 trafieniu,kolejne niszczy go. ''Tarcza psioniczna-''Wieże tego systemu powstały w bardzo krótkim czasie od lądowania kolonistów na planetach tego państwa.Były one potrzebne by chronić społeczeństwa nagle zagrożone masowym pojawieniem się psioników.W Technokracji połączenie akcji modyfikacyjnej populacji w połaszeniu z budową tych tarcz zapobiegło tragedii.Do dziś te systemy są pieczołowicie pielęgnowane co zapewnia bezpieczeństwo nielicznym psionikom nim zaczną się szkolić jak i zapobiega nadmiernemu wpływowi Osnowy na społeczeństwo. ''Tarcza planetarna-''Podczas gdy w Imperium tarcze próżniowe chronią tylko statki tutaj ta technologia służy do ochrony całych planet.Potężne wieże tego systemu górują nad olbrzymimi miastami a zasilane są z potężnych reaktorów termonuklearnych ukrytych w podziemiach planety. System jest aktywowany tylko w razie zagrożenia(aktywacja trwa 5 min i pożera potężne ilości energii). i jest w stanie znieść nawet Eksterminatus w wykonaniu torped cyklonicznych, żeby załamać wydolność tego systemu trzeba wysłać naprawdę dużą flotę i raz System już padł a było to gdy Imperator prewencyjnie go zbombardował podczas Wojny Objawienia. Ważne postaci Dynastia Ironwraithów i namiestnicy planetarni Veles Ironwraith jest kolejnym z wielkich królów Technokracji.Ten przebiegły i dalekowzroczny król a jednocześnie kompetentny generał od 86 lat włada już Technokracją.Swój młody (i lekko barbarzyński ) wygląd zapewniają mu specjalne kuracje genetyczne.Gdy dochodził on do władzy Technokracja był pogrążona w wojnie na wielu frontach,osaczana coraz bardziej przez Eklezję i Mechanicus a do tego pojawiło się ponowne zagrożenie Tyranidami. Jednak błyskotliwa polityka podstępów,doboru sojuszników oraz otwartej wojny i tajemniczych skrytobójstw wyprowadziła Systemy na prostą.Sam władca najczęściej ubiera się albo w wygodny garnitur albo nosi spersonalizowany pancerz wspomagany.Często wtedy(czyli gdy idzie w pancerzu) nosi tajemniczą broń-Złoty Miecz-prezent od samego Imperatora.Ma 10 dzieci z kilkoma partnerkami(tutaj to norma) które obecnie zaczynają się domagać zwiększenia zakresy władzy w ich rękach. Jest najstarszym synem Velesa,ma obecnie 43 lata.Jest wielkim generałem wojsk cerberyskich.Ojciec zdecydował by poddać go procesowi modyfikacji na tech-marine(w zindywidualizowanej wersji) przez co niewielu ludzi jest w stanie sprostać jego sile i szybkości.Rządzi on Systemem Gladius gdzie jest ubóstwiany przez ludzie ze względu na to iż oprócz bycia wielkim wojownikiem jest również trzeźwo myślącym gospodarzem.Jest on nosicielem dominującej wersji genu Pariasa.Ma 2 dzieci syna i córkę z najpotężniejszą psioniczką Technokracji Rachel var Amrais.Mimo poparcia wojska i ludzi które u innej osoby spowodowałoby chęć zbrojnego przejęcia tronu jest absolutnie lojalny wraz ze swoim dworem ojcu i by go ochronić byłby w stanie sam zginąć. Mimo stosunkowo przyjaznej i pięknej twarzy ta przyrodnia siostra Jonathana nie jest osobą którą chciałbyś spotkać na swojej drodze.Jest władczynią więziennego Systemu Unha-thar gdzie więźniowie-zarówno xeno jak i ludzie boją się jej bardziej niż walki z Terminatorem Space Marine samemu będąc wyposażonymi w nóż.Ustanowiona przez nią dyscyplina w której najmniejsze wykroczenie skutkuje torturami a te cięższe kaźnią w męczarniach(oczywiście publiczną) połączona z psychologicznym terrorem zapewnia brak buntów i wydajną prace.Sama Nadia uwielbia jeździć ubrana w swoich bogatych srebrzysto-białych szatach na białym koniu(oczywiście w obstawie) i sama nadzorować karanie więźniów.Jej ulubionymi zwierzętami są War-houndy które karmi mięsem opornych więźniów.Jest druga w kolejce do tronu jednak sama nie pragnie korony-chce jedynie być dalej panią życia i śmierci tysiecy xeno i ludzi zesłanych do jej piekielnego więzienia. Valar to młodszy brat Jonathana(mają tą samą matkę-szlachciankę z Cerberusa II).Obecnie rządzi on Systemem Hades.W przeciwieństwie do brata jego głównym celem jest zdobycie władzy.Ma chłodne relacje z ojcem(Jonathana wychował ojciec,jego matka) i czuję zazdrość do Jonathana.Jest dobrym zarządcom swoich włości jednak dowództwo nad wojskiem woli powierzać zaufanych generałom. Touriel jest pół-eldarką, córką Velesa i eldarskiej wojowniczki.Nie jest jasne jak zaczęła się ta znajomość za to wiadomo jak się skończyła. Eldarscy wysłannicy dali Velesowi dziecko-dziewczynkę informując że jej matka zginęła a mieszaniec nie jest akceptowany przez jej współtowarzyszy.Touriel została wychowana zatem razem z ludzkimi dziećmi Velesa i dziś jest namiestnikiem Systemu Ariel.Jest dobrą psioniczką i wojowniczką bezgranicznie kochająca ojca.Przez resztę rodzeństwa też jest lubiana,głównie ze względu na bycie porządną i nie intrygująca osobą kochająca piękno. W Technokracji tylko dwoje namiestników króla nie jest z nim bezpośrednio spokrewnionych.Jednym z nich jest właśnie ona(choć jest żoną Jonathana).W tym państwie gdzie gen warunkujący psionikę jest rzadki ona jest niezwykłym wyjątkiem.Ma moc na poziomie Alpha co czyni ją jednym z najpotężniejszych psioników w Imperium.Jej ulubionym zadaniem-oprócz zarządzania swoimi oceanicznymi planetami jest szkolenie Psi-sentineli.Za wierność władcy dostała od niego starożytny terrański artefakt-kostur będący doskonała bronią psioniczną. Ten syn Velesa jest jednym z najlepszych inżynierów w Systemach.Ojciec chcą nagrodzić zafascynowanego technologią syna powierzył mu namiestnictwo nas Systemem Sigurd. Tamtejsze kopalnie po zmodernizowaniu przez swojego władcę zaczęły być jeszcze wydajniejsze a sam Ularyk jest dziś wielkim bogaczem.Nie ma aspiracji do tronu jednak nie może przełknąć faktu że najbardziej brany pod uwagę Jonathan.Sam twierdzi ze nadaje się on wyłącznie na generała a władzę powinien odziedziczyć Valar. Joachim to surowy władca Systemu Phobos.Jest on zafascynowany technologiami Nekronów i Tau-zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o te związane z elektronika i wirtualną inteligencja.Bada również resztki Ludzi z Żelaza by pozyskać cenne strzępy dawnej technologii(dane na temat tych maszyn zostały skasowane po "rebelii" LzŻ).Póki co udało mu się kilka skończyć kilka ambitnych projektów:powstał odpowiednik Necrodermis,udało mu się stworzyć sztuczną inteligencję na poziomie dronów Tau oraz dzięki jego odkryciom powstał nowy stop bazujący na tym z którego w przeszłości tworzono mordercze maszyny.Joachim nie ukrywa że chciałby siebie widzieć na tronie,jednak ze względu na "kolejkę" jest stronnikiem Jonathana-podobna mentalność oraz podejście do życia. Namiestnik morderczego Systemu Truncatis. Temu bezwzględnemu i porywczemu synowi powierzył zadanie "oswojenia" zabójczych planet.I Olaryk już od kilku lat walczy ze zmutowanym lasem wydzierając mu coraz większe połaci ziemi które stają się pastwiskami,plami uprawnymi lub dzielnicami przeludnionych super-miast.Sam Olaryk jest doskonałym dowódca oddziałów walczących w dżunglach jednak jeśli chodzi o bycie gospodarzem wypada słabo.Zadanie prowadzenia gospodarki systemu ten porywczy generał powierzył swojej żonie która umie sobie z tym poradzić a on sam zajął sie oczyszczaniem planet.Jak sam przyznaje w ogóle nie nadaje się na króla jednak z racji wojowniczej natury całym sercem popiera Jonathana i gardzi Valarem którego uważna za mięczaka. Veles wiele zaryzykował powierzając władzę w Systemie Rebellium temu młodemu człowiekowi.Sam styl tego księcia budzi niekiedy skrajne reakcje gdyż bardziej przypomina pirata niż władcę.I choć jego pirackie metody mogą się nie podobać to on i wierni mu ludzie powoli kończą władze przestępczego półświatka w tym rejonie państwa.Nie mogąc polegać w pełni na Flocie utworzył własną flotę która pirackimi metodami zaczęła wykańczać wrogów. Sam Rubrick ma luzackie podejście do życia i swojej kariery(taki Jack Sparrow :D)-postanowił nie mieszać się do walki o tron zajmując się opanowywaniem swojego systemu i od czasu do czasu wyskoczyć do Dominium Tau polować na ich statki handlowe. Vatran jest drugim z namiestników niespokrewnionych z Velesem. Jak widać jest on squatem i włada Systemem Vitraam-zamieszkałym wyłącznie przez Squatów (w górach i miastach),Ratlingów(na wsiach i też w miastach :D) oraz niewielką populację Ogrynów-nomadów.Planety tego układu są doskonale prosperującymi globami z dobrym przemysłem i świetnym rolnictwem.Sam Vatran jest przyjacielem i wielkim sojusznikiem Velesa oraz weteranem wielu walk z Orkami. System Scutum to miejsce ciągle narażone na ataki Orków.Tamtejsi ludzie podobnie jak Cadianie to surowy i zmilitaryzowany lud.Jednak jego władczyni na pierwszy rzut oka to drobna blondynka bardziej pasująca do roli foto-modelki a nie władczyni.Jednak pozory mogą mylić a Tamara jest tego żywym przykładem.Jest w pełni wyszkolonym psionikiem(słabszym od Rachel) a do tego potrafi walczyć jak Eldarka.Mimo metra sześćdziesiąt z groszami wzrostu swoim charakterkiem potrafi zmotywować do wykonania swoich rozkazów nawet najbardziej buntowniczych poddanych.Jest najmłodszym z dzieci Velesa i od zawsze jest jego oczkiem w głowie.Jednak po ojcu odziedziczyła wielką żyłkę do rządzenia i uważa że to jej powinien zostać powierzony tron na Cerberusie VI. Bohaterowie Technokracji Herman Blitz to tech-marine w stopniu porucznika(odmówił dalszego awansowania) dowodzący plutonem taktycznych tech-szturmowców weteranów(i Pariasów) "Fili Irae".Od wielu lat walczy po stronie Technokracji i zawsze dowodzi że jest jej absolutnie oddany.Obecnie jest dowódcą oddziału do zadań specjalnych oraz przybocznym Jonathana i jednym z ulubionych żołnierzy Velesa.(więcej informacji w osobnym artykule)'' Radeck var Amrais to młodszy brat Rachel.Jest naukowcem oraz Psi-sentinelem. Celem jego badań jest rozpracowanie fizjologii Orków.W tej dziedzinie jest niekwestionowanym mistrzem.Jego prace obejmują również biologię Tyranidów. Na razie po wielu latach badań opracował on wirus degenerujący Orkowe zarodniki nie zabijając przy ty Orków tzw."Final Solution Nano-virus mod.126".Podstępność tej broni polega na tym że jak Orkowie spostrzegą się że z kokonów wychodzą już tylko Paszczuny i Snotlingi(stworzenia te mają najprostszą wersję DNA) będzie ich za mało by nawet próbować coś z tym zrobić(w pierwszej kolejności wirus ten degeneruje zarodniki "cudaków" powodując że nic z nich nie "wyrasta"-przez nic rozumiane są Snotlingi).Drugiem jego osiągnięciem jest egzoszkielet zbudowany na podstawie DNA Tyranidów i ludzi.Sama zbroja łączy się z nosicielem na poziomie prawie że tkankowym i jest niezwykle wytrzymała-ma jednak wadę a mianowicie żołnierz w tym pancerzu będzie celem dla każdego na polu walki(chodzi o GI,SM itp.). Jest to jeden z najlepszych generałów w Technokracji. Jego kariera w wojsku zaczęła się w szkole oficerskiej gdzie trafił jako sierżant z dywizjonu 1023G sformowanego w Systemie Gladius na planecie Brytan.W szkole oficerskiej wielokrotnie potwierdzał ze zaszczyt ten był w pełni zasłużony a on sam szybko przyswajał wiedzę.Po 5 latach intensywnych studiów już jako kapitan dostał pod swoje skrzydła oddział ze Systemu Scutum. Prowadził on go podczas wielu tamtejszych potyczek z Orkami a potem został przerzucony do walk z Tyranidami. Tam też wyróżnił się niezwykłą skutecznością w dowodzeniu ratując oddział Ultramarines przez zniszczeniem.Z charakteru jest to budzący zaufanie swoimi kompetencjami,szanujący żołnierzy dowódca jednak wymagający absolutnej dyscypliny.W Technokracji jest uznawany za specjalistę w walce taktykami typu F, choć podczas tłumienia rebelii na Maronier Secundus udowodnił iż potrafi również doskonale walczyć z cywilizowanym przeciwnikiem(na Maronier walczył ze separatystami).Jego ulubioną taktyką jest szybki szturm transporterów opancerzonych wsparty mobilną artylerią i nalotami. Kapitan Mroghul Asterein jest jednym z najbardziej zasłużonych dowódców 1.Spec-dywizjonu "Hound of Brytan".Mimo że dywizjon ten pełni rolę przybocznych samego Jonathana Ironwraitha to wciąż jest to w pełni "sprawny" oddział bojowy(podobnie jak Cusdtodiam Noctis).Morgul po przejściu elitarnego szkolenia na samym początku kariery jako typowy Komando walczył w 67 Spec-dywizjonie z Brytana.Tam podczas walk z Orkami śmiałe akcje oddziału w którym służył spowodowały awans jego i kilku mu podobnym ludzi na poruczników.Sam Morgul jednak piął się dalej i po kolejnych misjach które przyniosły mu sławę,pieniądze i honory dostał ofertę przejścia szkolenia w super elitarnym dywizjonie "Hounds of Brytan".Tam po kilku miesiącach koszmaru szkolenia dostąpił(jako jeden z nielicznych) zaszczytu wstąpienia do tych weteranów.Potem dzięki swoim talentom szybko awansował i przynosił coraz większą chwałę Technokracji.Obecnie jest on kapitanem w Hounds of Brytan,osobiście jest przyjacielem Hermana Blitza i jednym z kilku najbardziej zaufanych oficerów samego Jonathana.Jego ulubionym uzbrojeniem jest karabinek pulsowy Reaper oraz miecz energetyczny. ''W rozdziale tym będą pojawiać się kolejne postaci w miarę rozwoju :D'' Najważniejsi sojusznicy -'''Federacja Novissimus-'''to małe państewko słynące z ciągłego wytwarzania i ulepszania broni Volkite jest niedalekim sąsiadem Technokracji przez co kontakty między nimi sięgają daleko do czasów Epoki Walk.Między oboma istnieje ożywiony handel oraz pomoc militarna(choć technologie wojskowe niezwykle rzadko są przekazywane) -'''Niosący Karę- zakon marines wywodzący się z Salamander.Nietypowy ze względu na rozmiary(2000 braci) i podejście do wielu organizacji imperialnych.Około połowa Zakonu stacjonuje w sektorze Forssar podczas gdy pozostali przebywają w stołecznym Systemie Dedal.Dzięki temu niezwykłemu sojuszowi Technokracja pozyskała latające pancerze "Łowca" a zakon potężny park maszynowy i wile zaawansowanych typów uzbrojenia. -'Ordo Malleus i Orda Xenos'- mimo faktu iż w Technokracji przebywa sporo Eldarów i kilka pomniejszych ras xeno Inkwizycja darzy to państwo sympatią(no dobra większość Inkwizytorów :D) ze względu na to że tu organizacja ta pozyskuje tu zaawansowanych wojowników odpornych na osnowę oraz technologie pozwalające lepiej eksterminować nieposłusznych i wrogich obcych. '''-Imperium Rayasmadni- '''mimo faktu iż Imperium ma wrogie stosunki z Imperium Rayasmadni to Technokracja prowadzi od niedawna ożywiony handel z tym mocarstwem. W obu państwach istnieją stronnictwa chcące zacieśnienia współpracy,zwłaszcza ze Rayasmadni zna wartość bojową Technokracji i cześć tamtejszych notabli chciałaby widzieć ich jako sojuszników w możliwym konflikcie z Imperium. Jadnak istnieją tez frakcje które dążą do wojny miedzy państwami-z jednej strony uważając Technokrację za Imperium a w Technokracji Rayasmadni za heretyków. Bestiariusz Zgromadziłem tutaj opis najważniejszych(z najróżniejszych powodów) zwierząt oraz roślin występujących na globach Technokracji.Istoty te to doskonały przykład jak podrasowanie ziemskich gatunków w połączeniu z czynnikami typu czas i wpływ środowiska daje niezamierzone i najróżniejsze skutki. Jak wiadomo w Technokracji od lat najdawniejszych hodowano War-houndy. Istoty te istniały również na Cerberusie IV podczas ataku proto-Tyranidów.Jak wiadomo układ ten ucierpiał najbardziej gdyż doszło do skażenia rodzimej fauny Tyranidzkim DNA. Skażone zostały również Wilkiy które uciekły i ukryły się w mutujących puszczach.Długo myślano że zniekształcone bestie wymrą jednak stało się inaczej.Wilki i zmieniły się w Bruty-postrach Cerberusa IV.Potwory te wyglądające jak dwumetrowe psy pokryte pancerzem podobnym do tego spotykanego na Łupiezcach.Ich inteligencja oraz instynkty jak wykazały badania przeniosła się w genach jednak została wypaczona przez DNA Tyrków.Dziś te doskonale opancerzone stwory polują na mieszkańców tego zielonego piekła którzy są na tyle głupi by oddalić się od strzeżonych tras i murów miast.Do walki z tymi potworami potrzebny jest minimum bolter,nawet cerberyjskie hell-guny nie dają rady. Kolejna potyranidzka pamiątka, tym razem z Cerberusa VIII.Tutaj to lokalne orły zostały wykrzywione przez Tyranidzkie skażenie.Dziś w niczym nie przypominają dumnych,pełnych gracji orłów.Skórzaste skrzydła,groteskowe dzioby i piekielna inteligencja drapieżnika sprawia że są nawet większym zagrożeniem niż Bruty. Wynika to z faktu działania w potężnych hordach zdolnych do skoordynowanych ataków,żołnierze walczący z tym plugastwem twierdzą ze działają one strategicznie co pozwala im roznieść nowocześnie uzbrojone oddział w kilka chwil.Są one również głównym powodem powstania potężnych kopuł nad miastami co pozwala trzymać zagrożenie z dala od ludzkich osiedli. Gatunek ten to bezpośredni potomek proto-Tyranidów które przed wiekami zaatakowały Technokrację.Według zapisków jak i obserwacji żołnierzy z obu skażonych globów istoty te pełniły role podobne do Liktora skrzyżowanego z Łupieżcą. Podkopują się one pod ludzkie skupiska a następnie wypuszczają z ziemi kilkanaście macek z ostrymi końcami pokrytymi neurotoksyną. Kiedyś robiły to na polecenie Umysłu Roju jednak lata ewolucji w izolacji sprawiły że stały się niczym więcej jak zwierzętami z wymyślną taktyką polowań.Choć istnieje możliwość że mały odsetek ma możliwość kontaktu z Umysłem Roju w ograniczonym zakresie-co powoduje że wywiad tropiący kulty Genokradów jest na tych globach wyjątkowo paranoidalny. Ten ptak.w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich zwierząt,nie będzie chciał cię zabić :D.Technicznie rzecz biorąc jest to potomek drobiu hodowanego przed wiekami na Ziemi (z małym ulepszeniem).Zwierzęta te,dorastające do rozmiarów hodowlanego indyka(20-25 kg) jest wyjątkowo częstym widokiem na wszystkich globach Technokracji.Jest wszystkożernym gatunkiem,do tego wyjątkowo silnym i płodnym co powoduje szybki przyrost ich populacji.O ile w hodowli są to cenne cechy to stadka tych ptaków które zdziczały i mieszkają na polach uprawnych lub miastach sprawiają wiele kłopotów. Co ciekawe twórcy gatunku zadbali o jego wygląd przez co jest stosunkowo ładnym ptaszyskiem. Koloniści przywieźli ze sobą wiele gatunków zwierząt,jednak lata podróży uszczupliły ich zbiory a do tego wpływ promieniowania miał negatywne skutki na przewożone matryce DNA.Ucierpiały zwłaszcza matryce dużych kotów przez co nie dało się odtworzyć oryginalnych gatunków.Jednak niezrażeni tym naukowcy postanowili stworzyć podobne im zwierzęta na podstawie matrycy kota domowego,resztek matryc wielkich kotów i własnej pomysłowości.Powstał wówczas ten groźny drapieżnik.W przeciwieństwie do oryginału rudą barwę zastąpiła szarość.Do tego gatunek ten stał się oswajalny przez co widuje się go jako strażników w pałacach możnych.Jego głowa jest również symbolem Custodiam Noctis-gwardii przybocznej Jonathana Ironwraitha.Oni podobnie jak ten tygrys są szybcy,silni i atakują tak by zabić. Najważniejsze konflikty -Wojna z proto-Tyranidami-M30-026-047-inwazja na wszystkie systemy Tyranidów(lub ich przodków) spowodowała wybuch potężnego konfliktu w którym po wielu latach i potwornych stratach udało się anihilować wroga zarówno na planetach jak i w przestrzeni. -Wojna Objawienia-M30-926-928-niesławna i rzadko wspominana wojna z Legionem Żelaznych Dłoni podczas którego siły cerberyjskie nie dość że się obroniły prze atakiem Legionu SM to jeszcze zostały dołączone do Imperium na zasadzie niemal sojuszu -Herezja Horusa -Krucjata Forssańska równoległa z Herezją Ghaznijską -Herezja Ghaznijska tzw. Cerberyjskie Vraks -Wojna z Rozrywaczami (w ramach sojuszu z Novissimus) pod koniec 41M -Inwazja na Stallaxi wojna z Ogarami Potępienia (połączone siły Technokracji,Novissimus,Zakonów Marines: Niosących Karę,Salamander,Czarnych Smoków i Ultramarines oraz regimentów z Armageddonu,Cadii,Harakonu i Tallarn) -początek 42M. - obrona Tarathu przed Tau-razem z Tallarn Desert Raiders i Walhalan Ice Worriors - wojna z Tyranidami w Systemie Shinedown- w "sojuszu" z Biel-Than,komandorem Shas'Ythe,Kabałą Krwawej Zemsty i wielką ilością karnych legionów pod dowództwem Inkwizytora z Ordo Xenos- Michaela Angelosa(z ciekawostek to pod koniec sojuszu istniały już tylko siły Tau i ludzi) - ekspedycja na Cadię-podczas "Długiej Nocy" -wojna podjazdowa z Rak'gol- od połowy 41M Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk Kategoria:Państwa